Full Moon
by Pinky57
Summary: Different Version of Eclipse, same plot point with Victoria coming back, but no Florida or as much Jacob.
1. Chapter 1: The Meadow

A/N: I own nothing-Stephenie Meyer does!

Eclipse: A few months after New Moon (starts out the same as regular Eclipse but goes different.)

Chapter 1: The Meadow

Since Edward's return, Jacob had stopped talking to me. I had tried to talk to him on the phone, pass notes through my father to his, any means of communication I have tried and been unsuccessful. In the one note he sent me he said:

Bella,

I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in the second grade- if I wanted to talk to you, I would answer the phone. You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when you love that bloodsucking tick. What part of 'mortal enemies' is to complicated for you to understand. Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around this. We can't be friends anymore, not when you're spending all your time with a bunch of parasitic demons. It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore. Don't talk to me anymore. Yeah, I miss you too a lot. It doesn't change anything. Sorry.

Jacob

This note became very good friends with a piece of equipment I like to call a shredder. As I shredded this note, I was both shredding Jacob and the part of myself that he brought out in me. I like to think that it was the better part of me, but I couldn't think about that. I had bigger worries than Jacob, it crushed me to think this way, but it had to be done. As I thought about worries, I began to list them in my head. One: Edward never wanted to leave me, so he rarely went hunting. I worried aloud a few times to him, but he just shrugged it off, always saying that it can wait. Two: The heated tension amongst wolf and vampire, all thanks to me. Great job, Bella! Way to go! If a war starts its all your fault. Three: Victoria. Since Edward and the rest of the Cullens killed James, she's been after me. When Edward left- flinch- Jacob told me that I had nothing to worry about, and now Edward is telling me the same. I was in the kitchen, starting Tacos when I heard Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He was back late for a Saturday. He usually is home around 12, but today he's home at 2.

"Bells?" He called.

"In the kitchen." I replied, while stirring the meet.

"Smells good in here Bella." He said as he plopped down in a chair at the dining table.

"Long day at work?" I asked him, as he took off his shoes and threw them in the living room.

"Yeah. One of the university kids, Riley Biers, has gone missing. His parents showed up at the station."

"That's sad. How was it?"

"I don't think they are going to give up. I never would if you were missing."

I took this in. I knew that when I agreed to marry Edward, he'd change me, and that was what's going to happen.. I would disappear like a letter typed on a computer then deleted. I would never be able to see him again. I went up to my dad and hugged him while I had his plate in my hand.

"Here ya go, dad."

"Smells great, Bells."

"Thanks." I said as I got my own plate and sat down. Charlie ate three helpings of two tacos. He apparently loved them.

"Bella, that was the best dinner I've had in a while. I feel like a pig."

"Thanks dad. Do you mind if I go out?"

"Bella, it's Saturday afternoon, I know you don't want to stay in here all day long."

"Thanks." I said as I stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek when he was rubbing his swollen, full belly.

"Just don't be out too late."

"I Won't. Don't worry."

He groaned. "Bella. The last time you said 'don't worry' you we're gone for three days with no word. You're lucky that Alice talked to me, if she hadn't you'd probably be grounded."

"Yeah, I guess I am. See ya."

"Be careful." He called out when I closed the door. Alice must have seen something cause as soon as I walked two steps out of the door, Edward came in Emmett's Jeep. He smiled at me when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alice saw that you wanted to go out, so I came to offer my services."

"That's what I figured. The meadow?" I asked him.

"Is there anywhere else?" He chuckled.

"Let's go." He dipped his head and shook it.

"What?" I asked him as I climbed into the massive Jeep.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure." I said under my breath.

After the few times I have ridden in the Jeep, I still had no idea on how to buckle myself in. Most of the reason was that Edward strapped me in. Another reason is that his proximity when he buckled me in made my mind go blank. I did good to breathe in and out. I sighed as he started the Jeep and started chuckling to himself again.

"This is what you were laughing about, isn't it?"

He immediately went on the defensive. "Maybe, maybe not."

"You think you're so funny." I said as he strapped me in.

"Oh, I know I'm funny." He replied as he kissed me on the forehead then took off toward the ignition spot of our relationship. He had his hand in mine, and the other on the wheel. The last time I was here I ran into Laurent and had my first encounter with the wolves. I instinctively gripped his hand tighter, right before we got out.

"Bella? What are you thinking?"

"The million dollar question." I said quietly as he quickly appeared right in front of me, his golden eyes blazing into mine. He saw my hesitation and quickly pulled me to him. I started to cry, I didn't know why. I really didn't have any idea.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled back and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"I really don't know." I said, while laughing a shaky laugh. "I'm not sad.. I just don't know."

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back in response. He abruptly picked me up in his arms, kissed me and preceded to sling me onto his back and started to run. I was passed closing my eyes. I loved the feeling while he was running. I always rest my head on his shoulder and kiss his neck. In a matter of just a few minutes we were in the meadow. He helped me off his back and took my hand in his and lead me to the middle of the meadow. We both sat down in silence and the sun decided to make a short appearance and made Edward sparkle. I took in a sudden breath, I could never get used to him. He looked at me and just smiled. Then the sun hid back behind the clouds. I laid down in the grass and Edward followed suit. I scooted myself closer to him and laid my head against his chest. He put a arm around my back and placed his other hand on mine. I was in heaven. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, again.

"How I'm in heaven right now." I turned my head to look at his and smiled at him. "I don't want to hear anything about it." I told him, I knew where he was going. He would get into the whole 'I have no soul' dilemma. I don't believe that. He looked at me. He opened his mouth to protest. I put a hand over his mouth.

"If you didn't have a soul, instead of falling in love with me, you would have eaten me. Instead of thinking you were in hell when I found you in Italy, you said 'heaven.' If you didn't have a soul, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I don't care what you say to me, nothing will make me think otherwise. I am not budging on this and nothing you can do will make me." He took my hand off his mouth and smiled at me. He pulled my face to his and began to kiss me. The kiss was wondering a little too close to the boundary he had made. It began to tip toe across the line. He pulled back before it could.

"I love you." He said. "Marry me?" This was a game between us. He had asked me around fifty times, still with the same result.

"Change me?" I replied.

"Where I come from it's how one says 'I love you.'" He replied.

"Where I come from it's how one says 'I got knocked up!'" I replied. Sitting back up.

"You're worried what people will think?" He asked me.

"I'm worried about the increasing divorce rate. I'm living through that now with Charlie and Renee. We're half way through our senior year! 18 year olds just don't get married like they used to."

"Bella. Do you really think that we would divorce if we were to get married?"

I had to admit it. We loved each other more than anything on Earth. "No."

"There, was that so bad?"

"Good try, but I'm still no giving in."

"So what were you thinking about on the way here?" He asked me. "You never did tell me."

I sighed. "I was thinking about the time I was here, when you were-gone."

He stiffened. "Oh."

"Yeah. Laurent was here. It's when I found out that Victoria was trying to kill me.. He almost killed me, if it hadn't been for Jacob, you would've came home to nothing. The meadow was also dead. Everything. Even the grass was dead. It's like the meadow is a symbol. It was also the first time I saw the wolves. It was a bad time for me." I started to cry again.

"Shh. Bella, it's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you again."

I hugged him and sat in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and his hands rubbed my back and he started humming my lullaby, it immediately started to soothe me.

"There." He said as he smiled down at me.

"Thank you." I said, kissing his neck.

"Anytime. Anything. You know that."

"I know, but still."

"All right. Let's get you home."

"Can we stop by your house first?" I asked him.


	2. Chapter 2: La Bella Italia

Chapter 2: La Bella Italia

**Alice POV: **

I saw that Bella was planning to go out. She had decided that she wanted to go to the meadow. Edward saw the vision as soon as I had it, left to get her. I also saw that she would want to come back here and talk to Jasper. I smiled at that part, but blocked it from Edward. I saw in the vision that they would be here about 10 minutes from now.

"Bella will be here in ten minutes!" I called excitedly.

"Time to go, then." Rosalie said, as she ran out of the house.

Emmett just sighed. "I don't know why she has such a problem with this. I mean I know, I just don't understand." He said. "I can't wait 'til I see my favorite little human!"

Esme smiled as he said this, as did Carlisle. We all loved Bella -excluding Rosalie- Jasper went out for a quick hunt. I heard the Jeep's engine as it made the way up the driveway and I heard the doors slam so I ran outside and as soon as Bella set on foot on the ground, I scooped her up in a hug.

"Bella!" I immediately greeted her happily.

"Hey, Alice." She replied as I wove my arm through hers and we made our way to the house.

"Hey Bella! How's my favorite little human?" Emmett said, grabbing her up in one of his bear-hugs and spun her around.

"Emmett, try not to crush her." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Nah. She's a little toughie." He replied and gave her a noogie.

"Thanks, Em." She replied with a smile.

"Welcome! Look at that blush!" Emmett replied, grabbing her cheek like a grandmother would making Bella blush even more.

"Hey, Esme. Carlisle." Bella, said stepping forward to give them hugs.

"How's it going?" Esme asked.

"Great." Bella replied happily. Jasper came back inside.

"Hey, Jasper." Bella greeted him.

"Hello, Bella."

"Jasper, can we talk for a second." She asked him. _Chill, Edward. Nothing is going to happen. She wants to do this. She wants to tell Jasper that she doesn't hold him responsible for the party and all that Jazz. _He heard my thoughts and just nodded. Jasper and Bella went out on the balcony and we all went upstairs to give them some privacy. Edward stayed close just in case something were to happen. I rolled my eyes at him.

**Bella POV:**

I led Jasper to the balcony. I went up to the railing and held on to it as Jasper came up beside me.

"I don't get it Bella, I can sense your emotions and there's not one once of fear or hate in you."

"Fear? Hate? Why would you suspect that?" I asked, now looking at him.

"I just thought that you would hate me for making us go away, and that I almost killed you."

I put a hand on his shoulder, my eyes asking permission he nodded, telling me that he was okay. "Jasper, I don't blame you. How could I? I know that risks involved with you all. It doesn't faze me one bit. I don't you at all. I can't believe you would think that. Jasper, you guys are family, nothing would make me feel any different. I love all you guys for who you are. Why do all of you not give yourself enough credit? Jasper, you don't know how special you are. How many people could we ask about the civil war? One, and that one is you. How many of your kind can sense emotions? One. You. And no one else could pull off that hair." I told him, he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Bella."

"Your very welcome, like I said we're a family and families help each other out." I replied.

Alice then stormed out onto the balcony with us. She pulled me up in a big hug "Aww, Bella! That was so nice of you! I love you!" Alice sang, as she released me.

"It was nothing, just something I had to do." I said as I looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Thanks again Bella." He said while looking at Alice. She had that look in her eyes that she only had when she wanted to go shopping. "Alice." He complained as she pulled him to the garage. I laughed as I went back into the living room, where Emmett, Carlisle and Esme and Edward were watching TV. The 4:00 news.

"Bella, what you did for Jasper was lovely. You don't know how guilty he has been feeling lately. You finally gave him peace." Esme said as she hugged me.

"Aw, Bella. I'm gonna cry!" Emmett said, with fake sorrow in his voice.

"Emmett, you can't even cry!" I replied.

He just roared with laughter. I just smiled at him and shook my head. I went to sit beside Edward. He was intently watching the news and I knew he and Carlisle were having one of his 'silent conversations.' He barely noticed I was there, a rarity for him. Esme waved her hand for me to follow her. We went to the laundry room, and I helped her fold clothes.

"So what is going on in there?" I asked her.

"I don't entirely know, sweetheart. But nonetheless, I don't think that we need to know."

"Okay." I said, while folding Edward's navy button up.

"I always love him in navy." Esme commented.

"Me, too." I replied.

"Both of you look good in blue." Esme replied.

"Thanks."

"So are you hungry?" She asked me. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. "Let's go out."

"Okay." I replied hesitantly.

"Oh, It'll be fun. You'll see."

"All right let's go." We walked into the living room and Carlisle and Edward were watching a different station, but the news again.

"Bella and I are going out for dinner. See you later."

"All right." Edward said as he disappeared from the couch and stopped in front of Bella and gave her a goodbye peck.

"So where do you want to go?" Esme asked me. As we got into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"How about La Bella Italia?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't eat. Wherever you want to eat is fine." She replied while looking at me, and I knew that Alice had told her that the restaurant is where Edward and I had our first date. She didn't drive as fast as the rest of the family but she was still driving hastily.

We got there in about 50 minutes. The girl that sat Edward and me was the hostess and she threw me a dark glare. She must have made the connection between Edward and Esme through their eyes. She sat us in the same place that Edward and I sat. She handed Esme and me a menu. The waitress, came out and she was also the same girl that waited on Edward and I when we were here.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" She asked, kind of rudely.

Esme raised her eyebrow at me, gesturing that I would go first. "I'll just have a water." I said, trying to keep myself from smiling, knowing that this girl used to like Edward and he's still with me and not her.

"And you?" She turned to Esme. "Nothing for me, thank you." She replied. The waitress left and brought our bread out.

"Are you ready to order?" She was turned to Esme.

"Nothing for me. Bella?" I looked up at the waitress, she was glaring at me. She recognized me and my name.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I replied. She took our menus and left. I cut some bread, buttered it and sipped absently at my water.

"What do you think is wrong with her." Esme asked me.

"Well, both the hostess and the waitress were the same ones as when Edward and I came here and they both had a 'thing' for him, I guess you can say." I laughed, Esme joined in.

"They have to get over him. He wasn't interested in any girls until he met you. I still don't see how he forced himself to leave you. You accuse us of charming people. Bella you charm us all. Except for-"

"Rosalie." We said at the same time, and we started laughing again. I loved Esme. I'm glad I could have a mother figure in Forks. My dinner came then.

"So how bad was it?" I asked her.

"When we left? He was beyond torn. Even Jasper couldn't stand to be anywhere near him. I don't see how he lasted for as long as he did. He eventually left the family and went to South America. As you know, he was hunting Victoria. I still can't believe Rosalie would tell him that you died, when we didn't know any details. The whole family was affected by it. We were all sad, even Alice was depressed. She missed you terribly, we all did." She said, while reaching over to stroke my hair.

"I'm sorry." I said, I couldn't help it. It just came out.

"Bella dear? What do you have to be sorry about?" She asked me, stunned.

"I don't know. It just slipped out."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about." She said, as she lifted my chin.

"Thanks, Esme." I said as I finished my ravioli.

"You're welcome Bella. You know that." The waitress came back with the bill and took my empty plate of ravioli back to the kitchen. Esme and I stood up and walked out. She looked beautiful. She had her caramel hair curled and she had on a purple satin shirt, a black skirt and black heels. We walked out of the restaurant, to the Mercedes.

"Thanks Esme."

"Your welcome." She said with a warm smile.

"Let's get home."

"I feel sorry for Jasper right now." I said, while laughing.

"Me, too dear. If Alice can do one thing really well, it's shop." Esme replied, while laughing. The rest of the trip was with small talk. Esme parked the Mercedes in the garage and as soon as I took one step out, I was being lifted off the ground, by a pair of familiar, cold arms.

"Welcome back." Edward said, as he kissed my forehead. "How was dinner."

"Interesting." Esme replied. Edward looked at Esme intently and I knew he was reading her mind. I hope that she was blocking out the part where we were talking about the time he left.

"Oh!" Edward said, laughing.

"Yeah, It was funny." I replied. "If only she'd known that you're a vampire."

He was still laughing and Esme was also laughing as she went inside.

"Gosh! Get a room!" Emmett roared as what I has assumed Esme's and Carlisle's reunion.

I was laughing. "I love your family."

Edward was chuckling. "I do too. You know you can join us. You know the condition."

"Unfortunately." I said, as I watched his face fall.

I caressed his face. "I haven't been saying no because I don't love you. I'm just not ready yet. At least let me graduate from high school."

He smiled again. "That's very reasonable." He replied, resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." Just then the garage door opened and Emmett walked in.

"Gosh! Get a room!" Emmett called out again.

Edward released me and kissed my forehead. He turned to me and said. "Bella, can you go in the house? I'll only be a moment."

He turned toward Emmett and gave him a crooked smile.

"All right! A play fight! Bring it on, big bro. Bring it on!" Emmett said, as I went back into the house.

"Not until Bella leaves." I heard Edward say.

"I'll be waiting." I heard Emmett reply. Edward ran back into the house and so fast that I didn't even feel lit, I was in his lap. He just looked at my shocked expression and laughed at me. Carlisle and Esme smiled at us. I knew what they were thinking, even without Edward's mind reading capabilities, I knew that they were happy to see him happy. Edward must have read their minds because I felt his head look back up at them and smile. He then rested his chin on the top of my head and just kept me there for a few minutes. Carlisle and Esme were still looking at us, smiling. All this time, Rosalie still hasn't came back yet.

"I should be getting you home." Edward said, finally moving. He lifted me effortlessly he was carrying me out the door.

"Wait! Put me down for a second. I didn't get to say bye to Carlisle and Esme."

Just when I said that, they came out of the house.

"Ya know, the hearing comes in handy." I said, as they laughed.

I hugged Esme and she kissed me on the cheek, and then Carlisle hugged me and kissed me on the top of the head.

"See you guys." I said, while Edward and I were walking hand in hand to the Volvo.

"Have a nice night's rest, Bella." Carlisle said.

I turned around to wave at them and got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3: Be Safe

Chapter 3: Be safe.

**Edward POV: **

I was driving Bella home after she came back from dinner with Esme. It was interesting to me that I saw through Esme's mind the glares that the waitress was giving Bella. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked me.

"I saw through Esme's mind the way the waitress was looking at you." I replied, still chuckling.

"I had a hard time keeping a straight face. That was not to easily done." She replied, smiling at me.

I sighed.

"What?" She asked me.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go hunting. I'm going with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie."

"Oh. Well, you need to go. That's like asking me to go without food, water, oxygen. And you."

I smiled at her. "I just can't stand to leave you alone." I replied.

"Well, you said you were going hunting with everyone but Alice and Emmett, maybe Alice can convince Charlie to a sleepover at your house for a couple of days." She replied.

"That's a good idea. But I've had this discussion with them while you were out with Esme."

*****Flashback*****

"Edward, You need to go hunting. And not the easy prey around here." Carlisle told me.

"I would, but Carlisle, I'm scared to leave her by herself."

Rosalie snorted.

"Alice and I hunted just last week, we can keep her safe."

"No! Absolutely not!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on Edward. What's the worst that will happen." Alice said.

"I don't know, but with Emmett anything is possible and Victoria possibly being back." I replied. And Rosalie hissed.

"Well thanks for all the trust, bro." Emmett replied, rolling his eyes. "Alice can tell Charlie that Bella is having a sleep over with Alice. And if Victoria is dumb enough to show her face around here, She won't be showing her face for very much longer, no one's gonna touch my favorite human!" Emmett said.

Esme just smiled at him. "Emmett, if you're going to do this, no wal*mart." I said.

"Well, just take all the fun out of life, Edward." Alice said.

"I mean it." I said.

"Fine."

******End of flashback*****

"So what's so bad about having them look out for me?"

"You know how Emmett is."

"He just can't resist a little fun. what's wrong with that?"

"There is plenty wrong with that." I replied laughing. I pulled into her driveway. I got out and opened her door for her. She just turned in her seat to face me.

"Are you coming back tonight?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied, hugging her and got in my car and headed back home. I was greeted on the porch by Emmett and took of running into the forest.

**Emmett POV**

Edward took off running into the forest. I quickly followed him, trying to catch up. I was in the zone. I loved to wrestle around, even though that Edward's ability to read minds made it harder, it also made it more fun. I'm always in the mood for a fun fight. He stopped in the baseball clearing.

"Okay, bring it big bro!" I yelled at I launched at him. And he quickly dodged out of my way. He grabbed me and I wrestled out of his grasp and threw a couple of punches at him, not really thinking about it, so he couldn't see what was coming, out of four punches I threw one hit him. It wasn't even the best. I turned back around and he launched at me at full speed, sending us tumbling down the rolling hill. He immediately stood up, alert.

"What's going on?" I asked, scanning the forest and listening intently.

"I can smell her." He took off running, he went a couple of miles, but stopped abruptly when we reached the Quileute border.

"Victoria? You think she's been here?"

"Yes, Emmett. I told you that I could smell her. The scent is recent."

"Then why hasn't Alice seen anything?" I asked him.

"The wolves are probably involved. Or she's been making last second decisions or letting someone else decide for her." Then we saw the Quileute boys.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked us.

"We caught the red-head's scent." I replied.

"We are well aware of the situation." Sam Uley replied.

"Good, we are too." I replied.

"We just don't know what she wants." Sam replied, we was being calm which surprised me.

"Bella. She wants Bella." Edward answered. Jacob started to convulse, and he exploded into his wolf form. He was growling at Edward. Edward just looked at Sam.

"Why do you think?" Sam asked, while Quil and Embry were trying to calm down Jacob.

"Last spring, we were playing baseball in the clearing and we were interrupted by three nomads. Laurent, the one you all killed, which I thank you for. Victoria, the redhead and James, he was a tracker, a very dedicated one. He wouldn't have stopped hunting Bella if we hadn't have killed him. Victoria, is trying to avenge her mates death with Bella. An eye for an eye so to speak." Edward replied.

"I see." Sam replied. "We'll be watching our side for her, and you can watch your side. We've chased her to the Canadian border a few times. We didn't know what she was after, until now."

"We'll watch. Thank you, for protecting Bella. I owe you."

"We weren't only protecting Bella, you understand."

"I'm still grateful." He said, looking at Jacob. "Let's go Emmett." With that we took off back to the house.

**Edward POV: **

We walked in. Jasper, Carlisle and Alice were waiting in the living room to talk with us. She just got back from shopping when I was taking Bella home.

"Edward. We need to talk. Alice saw that both of your futures disappeared. What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"We were just wrestling around in the clearing and we went down the hill and I caught her scent, so I followed it and I stopped at the border." I replied.

"Nothing went down. Sam was cool. He was actually really nice. The only one to loose it was Black and it was when Edward said Bella's name." Emmett replied.

"Victoria?" Jasper asked.

"What? You don't think she'd given up, do you?" Alice asked. "If someone killed you, I'd never stop either, until someone stopped me first." Alice said, as Jasper hugged her. "And I'm sure the rest of us feel the same. We all know Edward does." She said as she looked at me and smiled then she and Jasper went upstairs. I heard her talking on the phone to Charlie to have Bella stay over a couple of days with her and Emmett. Rosalie then came down.

"Another protection detail?" She asked sharply.

"Rose. Bella is family. I don't care how much you dislike her, that fact will never change." Emmett defended Bella, I looked at him and gave him a thank you smile. It was 11:00 so I went back to Bella's house and Charlie was asleep, dreaming about fishing and I jumped through the window to find Bella, asleep in her bed. I sat down beside her and stroked her hair. I didn't mean to wake her up.

"Hey." She said, her voice hoarse.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was trying to stay up to see you before you left but as you can see, I fell asleep. When are you leaving? I asked.

"Probably as soon as you wake up in the morning." I told her as her face fell.

"Okay, I can deal. School won't be that fun without you Monday though."

I laughed. "Get back to sleep. I'll see you before I leave in the morning." "Okay." She said as she pulled me down next to her. I put an arm around her back and held the other hand that was resting on my chest. I am so glad that my love for her overpowered the monster inside of me. If it hadn't we wouldn't be here right now. This year was already almost over. We only had a week until graduation. A week. I sighed as I watched Bella sleep. She's the only thing that kept me going. I loved her more than anything else. I could sit here and hear her sleep talk forever.

"Edward." She mumbled. "I love you." She said then turned over.

I turned to my side and hugged her too me. "I love you too." She relaxed into my side and slept wordlessly the rest of the night. She woke up and smiled when she opened her eyes and saw my eyes just an inch in front of hers. She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Morning!" She sang.

I chuckled. "Good morning to you too. Even though it's more like afternoon." I said, kissing her nose. I held both of her hands in between us.

"So where are you going?" She asked me.

"Montana, Wisconsin." I replied, my smile fading. She pulled one of her hands from mine and caressed my cheek.

"It won't be that long. It's just a couple of days. You need to hunt, like actually hunt. Not just get by with the dinner selections here. You need to have some fun. Bag a few mountain lions for me." She told me with a smile on her face. "Has Charlie already left?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he went fishing with Harry Clearwater."

"Okay." She said. "I'm not happy about you leaving, but I am happy about spending some time with Alice and Emmett."

I laughed. "I don't know about you, but I'd be worried if I were you."

"Nah, It'll be fun." She replied.

"All right, get dressed, we need to get going. I'll start your breakfast."

She stood up and gave me a hug. "I love you."

I said the words, with no hesitation what so ever. "I love you too. I'm going to leave you to get dressed now."

"See you in a bit." she said as I flew downstairs to the kitchen to start an omelet for her. She came down the stairs a few minutes later in a indigo shirt and dark denim jeans, her hair was curly. She looked stunning. I pulled the omelet onto a plate and caught her in the middle of the stairs, grabbed her overnight bag and ran her to the kitchen, I swung her back around to face me, kissed her forehead and put her in a chair and put the omelet in front of her, along with a glass of Orange juice. She finished eating and we left, we both took her truck, because I didn't want her wondering around by herself, especially with Victoria back. I out her bag in the truck and came back into the kitchen within a few seconds and Bella was making sure that everything was turned off and that she had gotten everything. When she was satisfied, I led her to her rust-bucket of a truck and opened the passenger side door for her. I shut her door when she got in and ran to my side and she didn't even jump and my very sudden reappearance. I started the truck and headed for the house.

Bella scooted closer to me in the cab and she was leaning against me. I was driving one handed and my other hand rested on her waist. Her head was on my shoulder. I heard her sigh a few times and soon enough we were at the house. Everyone was waiting for me in the garage. We got out of the car and Bella saw this and she turned to me and hugged me tightly. I kissed her on the head.

"Be safe." We both said at the same time and laughed. "Don't let Alice and Emmett run all over you." I told her.

"It'll be fun. Now go, you need to do this." She told me as she hugged me again. As I pulled away, I gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you soon." She said, as I got in the Jeep with the rest of the family.


	4. Chapter 4: Bellasitting

**Emmett and Alice stay and look after Bella. What could possibly go wrong? :****P **

**Chapter 4: Bella sitting. **

**Bella POV: **

Edward was going to be gone for two days. It's going to be a long two days. Thank goodness I was here with Alice and Emmett. They made things….interesting.

"All right, Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Alice, what should we do first."

"Get Bella out of that outfit." Alice said, teasingly.

"Really?"

"Of course not Bella." Alice replied. "You're getting better."

I blushed in response. "Thanks."

"I say we go to the number one fun spot." Emmett said excitedly as we walked into Edward's room.

"There's a bed." I stated, gazing at the massive iron bed frame and the gold comforter set.

"Well you didn't think he was going to make you sleep on the couch, do ya silly." Alice said as she smiled at me.

"Come on, let's go! Enough with the fluffy fluff!" Emmett called.

"And where might we be going?" I asked both curious and worried.

"Wal*Mart!" They said at the same time.

"Err, no.." I said.

"You have reasons to be afraid, but wal*mart is not one of them." Alice said, and Emmett threw a pillow at her.

"Oops!" Alice said. "Come on lets go!" She seemed thrilled. Oh, no! I thought.

So we go into the wal*Mart and Emmett tells us to stay where we are and he goes in with a limp. Then Alice freezes, I knew she was having a vision and she looked at me and smiled, "okay, our turn." Alice said as she began to lead me forward and use me like I was a crutch. We go into the wal*mart only to see Emmett speeding away on a motor scooter.

"Oh, No!" I said.

"Oh, Yes!" Alice said as we approached the man handling the carts and the scooters. Alice talked with him until he agreed to let her have a scooter, I walked beside her and then she threw me into the basket and sped off. I had no clue where she was going, I hope she knew though. She turned down the cereal isle and there was Emmett, he saw us and sped off, honking along the way, I heard him laughing. It was pretty funny. She froze as she had another vision and she blocked him off and tagged him. He became both frustrated and amused. He came charging back toward us. He had a wal*mart security guard coming after him. It was hysterical watching big Emmett on the little scooter. He ditched the scooter and hid on the side of a coke display as the guard ran passed him, he looked at us and gave a thumbs up. Alice had another vision and smiled.

She giggled. "Emmett, I love it."

"Love what?" he asked her, not playing dumb, he was being 100% serious.

"Your plan, silly." After 2 and a half hours of playing tag on the scooters, they made their way to the bike section. Sure enough, there was a 3-person bike there.

"Nuh-uh. No freaking way. I'm not doing that." I said, staying put. Alice picked me up and put me on the bike. She put me in the middle as Alice got the front and Emmett the back. They started pedaling and we were going around the store, getting all kinds of funny looks and a few laughs. Then I heard footsteps behind us as a security guard came after us. He was a sort of chunky man and watching him run after us was pretty funny. He gave up around five minutes of non-stop running after us and we put the bike back up and we left the wal*mart. We were there for 5 hours.

"Is what you guys do when you get bored?" I asked.

"This no…We do other stuff, but we promised Edward that we wouldn't get you into any trouble." Alice said as we got back into the Volvo.

"Yeah, Cause Edward is a fun sucker." Emmett said, then burst out in his booming laughter that shook the car. "I'm so punny!"

Alice rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah Emmett, you're so hilarious."

"Oh, I know I am." Emmett said. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Emmett asked me, while looking back at me in the rearview mirror.

"Can't we just go back to the house?" I asked.

"Sure we can, this weekend is for you, Bella."

"Thanks." I said as Emmett took off on the highway and in a matter of 30 minutes we were at the house.

"Okay, I'm going to go hunting." Alice said as she opened her door and strode into the woods.

"So Bella, what do you want to do now?" Emmett asked me.

"How about a game?" I asked him, knowing him all too well that he wouldn't give up the thought of a challenge.

"Awesome, Bring it." Emmett said as she grabbed me up like a football and ran me into the living. "Touchdown!" He called as he set me on the couch. "Okay we have, Game cube, Xbox, PS2. I have an idea, let's play Mario kart Double dash! I love that game." He pulled the game from the shelf and started the game cube. We were doing a battle challenge, where you have to pop the opponent's balloons off their kart. Emmett had chosen Bowser and Donkey Kong and I chose Toad and Toadette. He beat me the first 3 times then I got him the fourth. I could tell he was getting bored.

"Do you guys have Grand Theft Auto?"

"Hell yeah! Of course. But it's a one player. I rock that game." Emmett said.

"Well let's see, I bet you 5 bucks that if you get wanted six stars and within five minutes you get busted or wasted."

"A bet, huh? Lil sis. Well I have three words for you-BRING IT ON!"

"Bring what on?" Alice asked as she came into the living room.

"Our little sister here just made me a bet." Emmett announced.

Alice just rolled her eyes at him. They were now butterscotch instead of amber.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Make sure he doesn't cheat." I said as Alice gave me a salute.

"I'm on it." She sang as she plopped down on the couch.

"See you guys in a little while." I walked up the stairs and went into Edward's room to get myself a change of clothes. I noticed a shirt missing.

"Alice?" I called, not very loudly cause I knew she could hear me.

"Is there something you want me to tell me?" I asked her teasingly.

"No. I haven't done anything, why you ask?" She seemed to be telling the truth.

"There's a shirt missing. I knew I packed it last night."

Her mouth made a little "o" of shock. She then mouthed Victoria, I knew she'd come back for me.

"I didn't see her. Why didn't I see her? We'll talk when Carlisle comes back." She was mumbling to herself.

"It's Victoria isn't it?" I asked her. "Don't be afraid to tell me, Alice."

"Yes. But Bella, we will protect you."

"I know you will." I said as I put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

I then carried a different shirt and other clothes to the bathroom.

"Emmett. Get up here now." I heard Alice say.

I was in the shower and I was kind of worried.

**Alice POV:**

"Emmett! Get up here, now!" I called.

"Why, what's wrong. I Didn't cheat I swear." He told me. "Pinky promise."

"It's not the stupid game Emmett." I scolded him. "I think Victoria has been in the house."

"Then how come you didn't see her here?" He asked me.

"That's a good question, Emmett. And I don't know unless she has been making snap decisions and/or she letting someone else make the decisions for her."

"You don't think she is alone." Emmett, said not in a questioning way.

"It appears so." I said. "Edward is going to kill us."

"We weren't here, so what could we do, and you couldn't see her."

"I don't know Emmett. I think we need to talk to Jasper when he gets back.

"You think he might know what's going on?"

"I think he'll know better than the rest of us."

"Do you think we should call Carlisle?"

"I don't know. I think we should go ahead and tell them rather than waiting. No telling what Edward would do."

"Good point." Emmett told me.

I heard the faucet turn off in the bathroom and A few minutes later Bella came out with wet hair.

"Are you guys going to tell Edward?" She asked me.

"I think we must." I admitted.

"You know he's going to go berserk." Bella told me.

"I know. But you know him by now. It's just the way he is. He loves you more than you know. We're lucky we got him to go hunting. It terrifies him to be away from you."

"Tell me about it." Emmett said. "When he first met you, when you first learned that we hunted Edward and I went out for Bears. Do you remember that?"

"Of course."

"Okay, he was head-over-heels for you even then. He was listing all the wrong things that could happen to you. He would not stop ranting on and on about how worried he was for you: Sickness, fire, burglary, murder and then the topic of a stray bear running into town. He's always loved you and he wants to protect his mate." Emmett said. "You have no need for worries. We got your back." Emmett said, gripping me up in a bear hug.

"Thanks, Em." She said as he set her down.

"Okay, brace ourselves, it's time to call Edward. I see him coming home early." I said. I dialed his cell phone.

"Edward, we have a little bit of a situation here." I said.

_What? Don't tell me….. _

"What? No of course not. Bella is still here, alive and human."

_Did you guys get arrested._

"No Edward. Just listen to me for a minute! We were in Wal*Mart and we came home and Emmett and her were playing a video game and I left to hunt. I didn't catch her scent anywhere. I hunted and then came back and Bella went to take a shower. She went up to your room for a change of clothes and she noticed she had a shirt missing. Someone took her scent. And don't ask me what for. We don't know."

_I'm on my way. _

"Okay. We also need to talk to Jasper when you get back." I said as the line disconnected on the other side.

"They're on the way back, they won't be here until late tonight."

Bella just sighed.

"What is it Bells?" Emmett asked.

"He needed to stay out longer."

"You know how he is. If your in the tiniest amount of danger he has to protect you." I replied.

"I know. I just mean that since we've come back from Italy. He's not wanting to leave me. I wanted him to stay out, telling him that I trust him. I also know how bored he gets just hunting around here, his eyes have been black more frequently than I have ever seen." Bella said.

"Oh, Bella." I said as I grabbed her up in a hug.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." She said. "Do you mind?" She asked me.

"Of course not." I picked her up and ran her to Edward's room. I sat there with her.

"Hey, Alice?" She asked me before falling asleep.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what Rosalie's problem with me is?"

"I do, but you'll have to ask her." I replied.

"Okay." She mumbled as she feel asleep. I laughed at her.

**Carlisle POV:**

Edward's cell phone rang while we were in the car, going to our next hunting destination.

"Alice." Edward greeted her.

_Edward we have a little bit of a situation here._

I thought the worse case scenario and apparently Edward read it in my mind. "What? Don't tell me that you bit her. If you did Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, so help me god."

_What? No! Of course not. And neither did Emmett. She's here, human and alive._

"Did you guys get arrested or something?" He asked her.

_No Edward. Just listen to me for a minute! We were in Wal*Mart and we came home and Emmett and her were playing a video game and I left to hunt. I didn't catch her scent anywhere. I hunted and then came back and Bella went to take a shower. She went up to your room for a change of clothes and she noticed she had a shirt missing. Someone took her scent. And don't ask me what for. We don't know._

"I'm on my way."

_Okay and we need to talk to Jasper when you get back._

He hung up on the phone. "Carlisle, we need to go back."

"Son, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"Someone went to the house while they were at wal*mart, and whomever it was stole Bella's scent."

"Victoria?" I asked him.

"They don't know. They think it has something to do with her. They didn't catch her scent, they didn't know it." He replied.

"Edward, why does this matter to you so much?" Rosalie asked sharply.

"Rose." Esme scolded. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Except for being a burden."

"Rose, I don't think you understand the change that she has brought to him. Admit it, he's happier." Jasper replied.

She just snorted and looked at the window as I turned the car around. I pushed the jeep to over 100 mph and started to Forks.

**Alice POV: **

I saw that Edward was going to be here in five minutes so I told Emmett to take over watching out for her. Emmett I heard him laughing as Edward and the rest of the gang walked in.

"Where is she?" Edward asked as soon as he walked him.

"In your room, Emmett's keeping watch." I didn't even finish the sentence when he flew up the stairs.

I heard Emmett laugh a little bit more. "Hey bro. She's definitely a keeper. Told ya we'd keep her safe."

"I'll take it from here." Edward said. I heard him lay down next to her.

**Bella POV:**

I felt the bed shift from under me. Then I felt two all-familiar arms wrap around me. Edward was back early. I turned around to face him. I snapped my eyes open to stare into liquid gold. It was like a vortex of a golden ocean, drowning you. Or should I say that his gaze is the gravitational force of a black hole. I wrapped my arms around him and scooted myself closer to him."You're home early. Welcome home." I said as I rested my forehead between his nose and his forehead.

"That sounds nice." He said, his cool breath fanning me in the face. I forgot all about Victoria and focused on breathing in and out. "I see you made it out alive with Emmett and Alice."

"Yeah, it's a miracle, it was so funny though. They were playing tag in Wal*mart in the scooters."

"You should go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did." I said as he kissed my forehead, each cheek and then my nose and then place his forehead back on mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper

Chapter 5: Jasper & Armies

**Jasper POV:**

Edward had gone up to his room to look after Bella. She was his everything. If he lost her, we'd lose him. We've almost been through that, but luckily Bella had saved him, more than once. It was just as strong as I felt about Alice. She walked up to me.

"So what do you think about this?" She asked me, rubbing my back.

"I don't want to talk about it until she is down here, and Edward, too." I replied. I knew that that both she and him needed to hear my story. It would make her decide whether she really wanted this life or not, or make her look through her decision more fully.

"Good idea." Carlisle told me. "She needs to know what is going on, even if

Edward doesn't want her to. He also need to be here. And maybe it'll make her think through her decision to join him."

Rosalie snorted.

"And I think you should talk to her as well." Carlisle said. "It might do your relationship some good."

"What relationship?" She retorted.

"That's my point." Carlisle said.

A few hours passed by and we heard Edward's door creak open and Bella came down in her pajamas. Edward was right behind her.

"Hey, guys." She greeted us.

"Well look who's still alive." Emmett roared. I felt happiness radiate from every single ounce of his being.

"Thanks Emmett. So Alice said last night that we needed to talk to you. I don't know why." She said, I only sensed confusion from. Without saying a word I rolled up my sleeve and she gasped, taking in all my battle scars.

"Jasper? What happened to you?" She asked me.

Emmett sat down theatrically and sighed, everyone else took a seat. Edward and Bella sat on the love seat and I sat next to Alice and Emmett on the couch and Esme sat on the stairs and Carlisle sat in the armchair and Rosalie was standing on the balcony. I sensed a little frustration and sadness in her.

"Well, Bella you know that I didn't have the same up-bringing as my siblings here."

"Does this have anything to do with you watching the news the other day?" She asked, looking at Edward.

"Yes, there's been disappearances, killings in Seattle, and it's getting worse." He replied.

"Oh." Bella said.

"Before I tell you my history, Bella, you must understand that sometimes the life of an immortal is measured in days and weeks rather than centuries. There are places in the world that are more desirable than others. These are places where we can be more ourselves and avoid detection. The Volturi are supposed to keep covens in track. They are the only thing that the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be easily exposed and we wouldn't be here right now." I said as she clutched to Edward. "The north is more civilized. The south is a completely different story. They spend the day plotting their next move. They are fighting for the desirable spots. They won by creating armies, fighting for the desirable spots. Imagine red dots as humans and the more red, the more desirable. My guess in this situation is that Victoria is creating an army and you have a big red dot on your forehead. I was in an army, fighting for a female named Maria. I ran off with two others, Peter and Charlotte. I was walking around outside, which was still uncomfortable and I ducked inside a diner for shelter and that's when I saw her, I saw Alice."

"It took you long enough." Alice said, wrapping her hands around me.

"That's everything, I'm not getting into all the gory details."

"Thanks, Jasper. I can see where you come from now, it's nice to know you better."

"So you think that she's created an army?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I do believe so. And Bella is her target. We're going to need help."

" I can't see anything!" Alice said.

"Indecisive?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I'm just getting flickers.

"Not indecision, knowledge." Edward said as he patted Bella's back.

"I'm going to have to Jacob, aren't I? To get you help?" I asked everyone.

"I believe so. I don't think the Denali coven will assist us because the wolves' destruction of Laurent.

"Can you call him?" Edward asked her.

"I guess, I don't really want to though." She said as she left the couch and went into the kitchen. She dialed on the phone.

"Hey, Ja-" She clicked the phone back on the stand. "Ugh! He hung up on me. I guess I have to go speak with him. In person."

"I can't let you do that, Bella, it's to dangerous." Edward said, looking her in the eyes.

"I have to, I can't let you guys take the fall for me again. Not when there's severe consequences." She said, looking at everyone in the eyes. She was felling guilty and sad.

"Go talk to Jacob. I'll meet you at the boundary line." Edward said.

She got up and gave him a tight hug and a peck on the lips. "See you later."

"Bye Bella! Don't bring fleas back to the house." Emmett said, laughing.

"Emmett." Esme, scolded him.

**Bella POV: **

I went to talk to Jacob. I had no idea of what was going to happen. I saw him walk into the shed.

"Jake!" I called to him.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I came here to ask a favor."

"Why should I do anything for you?" He asked me sharply. "The last time I helped you, it was to run right back to your bloodsucker." He said.

"Jacob. We need help. Victoria is creating newborn vampires and she's coming here, to Forks."

"Why should I help you?" He asked me again.

"Because you're my best friend and always will be and remember last Valentine's Day you offered your service for life." I said, smiling at him.

"Bella! You don't understand. I picked up the pieces and you still ran to him, like he'd done nothing wrong by you! I wouldn't have never let you down." "Yeah, but you did Jacob. You did."

"And when was that."

"After the movies, you just left me with no word. I was worried about you, worried to death."

"Good." He was getting madder and madder. He started to convulse. I stepped out of the shed and he followed me. He was still convulsing and he exploded into his wolf form and I ran to my truck and started it before he could hurt me. I was heading to Emily's hoping that Sam would be there. I was lucky, I wasn't crying. I knocked on Emily's door.

"Bella? How lovely to see you. What can I do for you?" She asked as warm as ever.

"Is Sam here? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, he just got back. Come on in.

I sat down across from Sam and Emily. They were holding hands as I explained to them what was going on. Luckily Sam agreed to help the Cullens. I was thankful.

"Thank you so much, Sam. You don't know how much I appreciate this." "Just doing my job." He replied, I shook hands with him and Emily and I got back in my truck and I drove until I knew I was passed the boundary line and I just parked my truck on the side of the road and laid down in the cab after locking the doors. "Waiting on an angel" by Ben Harper was playing on my CD player.

_Waiting on an angel._

_One to carry me home_

_Hope you come see me soon._

_Cause I don't wanna go alone._

_I don't wanna go alone._

_Now Angel,_

_Won't you come by me._

_Angel hear my plea._

_Take my hand, lift me up_

_So that I can fly with thee_

_So that I can fly with thee_

_And I'm waiting an angel. _

_And I know won't be long. _

_To find myself a resting place,_

_In my angel's arms. My angel's arms_

_So let's be kind to a stranger _

_Cause you never know_

_It just might be an angel_

_Oh, knocking at your door._

_I'm knocking at your door._

_And I'm waiting on an angel_

_And I know I won't be long_

_To find myself a resting place_

_In my angel's arms. Oh._

_In my angel's arms _

_Waiting on an angel_

_One to carry me home._

_Hope you come and see me soon_

_Cause I don't wanna go alone_

_I don't wanna go alone _

_Don't wanna go-_

_I don't wanna go alone. _

The song was on repeat cause it was one of my favorites and as soon as it over, it started to play again and I heard knocking on my door. I immediately snapped up, thinking it was Victoria or Jacob. But It was Edward so I unlocked the door and let him in.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Well Jacob. Jacob lost it, but he didn't hurt me, so I went to Sam and he agreed to help you." We were just sitting, facing each other. I looked at him. "I should have listened to you. You tired to tell me."

He looked really angry then leveled back out, but I saw how much effort went into it. "I never should have left. Then you wouldn't have to risk your life."

"Don't start this. This might sound over-rated but why don't you get over yourself already. This whole "tortured soul" thing already. I love you. I love you more than anything on planet Earth, but you hate yourself and I can't stand it. I just can't." I started to bawl. And with the song playing in the background just made it worse. Edward scooped me up in his arms and just held me.

"I'm so sorry." Edward told me. "I'm better though, you should've seen me before I met you and when I left you…."

"I know, Esme told me about how you were when you left."

"She didn't even see the worst of it. While I was in South America, I was a mess. I was just awaiting death. Without you, I wanted it."

I just looked at him. I kissed him full on the lips and his fingers locked in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I pulled back and he slid over to the driver's seat and he started the truck and started our way home. He wasn't in any hurry. I rested my head against his chest as he drove and he was driving with one hand and was stroking my hair with the other. I was still crying, but not as heavily before.

"Edward. I don't want you to fight. I mean, if you were hurt or -" I couldn't finish. "I had hard enough time dealing with you gone when I knew you were still alive, but If I lost you forever, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be lost."

"Bella. Are you asking me to let my family fight without my help?"

"Yes, but the thing is Edward. I've gone crazy once and if you leave forever…"

"Bella. It'll be fine. You'll see."

I just looked at him, pleading. He got out his cell phone. And called Alice.

"Alice."

"Thank you."

"What'd she say." I asked him.

"She saw that I wasn't at the fight and had already told Jasper." He replied.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you choose between me and your family."

"Bella. You're everything to me. You're my first priority, nothing else matters except what you need." He said, still stroking my hair.

"Thank you." I said, snuggling myself closer to him.

"Anytime, anything." The rest of the car ride was silent. Edward dropped me off at my house and ran back to his.


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie

Chapter 6: Charlie.

**Charlie POV: **

I was watching the Cubs play the Yankees when Bella came back home.

"So how was it." I asked her.

"It was crazy. But in a good way." She replied. "Have you had dinner yet?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I ordered pizza, there's extra on the counter. I left it out for ya."

"Thanks, dad." She replied.

"No problem." I said, turning back to the TV, as Bella went into the kitchen and I heard her grab a plate and put the plate the microwave. She sat down at the table. Then I heard dishes rustle in the sink and the faucet running.

"I'm going to bed now." She said.

"'Night." I said.

"See ya in the morning." I fell asleep watching the game and I woke up the next morning and went back to my room and changed clothes and brushed out my hair and went back downstairs and started the coffee. I walked outside and got the paper.

Seattle: Deaths and disappearances on the rise!

Police have no new leads in the investigations regarding the sudden rise in the crime rate. People have been disappearing at night, bodies haven't been found and Police are not suspecting a new serial killer, there hasn't been one in almost a decade. This person would be linked to 38 disappearances and homicides. Police are suspecting gang activity.

Etc..etc…etc..

I sat down in the kitchen table as Bella came down the stairs. I grunted and folded the newspaper and threw in the trash can.

"I don't know why you read the news dad. It only makes you mad."

"This is why everyone wants to live in a small town!" I called out.

"What have big cities done wrong now?" She asked, I could almost hear the roll in her eyes.

"Seattle's making a run for the murder capital of the country. 38 unsolved murders and disappearances in the last couple months. Have you seen anything like that?" I asked her rhetorically. She went to the cabinet, got cereal and a bowl and got the milk out of the fridge. She was kind of quiet.

"You okay Bella?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just not really wanting to go to school is it."

"Well, Bella, this is your last week. So you need to go."

"Yeah I guess." There was a knock at the door, I knew it was Edward taking Bella to School.

"See ya later dad." She called as she grabbed her backpack. I was worried about her. I didn't know if she had any plans after high school or not. I went to the station and just filed paper work. My shift was over and I went back home.

**Esme POV: **

The kids came back from school. They all went into the kitchen and were talking with Carlisle.

"So you think that they're coming here?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yeah, I'm very much certain. I saw them on a trail. "One of them, he looked like the leader, was carrying Bella's shirt that was missing, when we thought it was Victoria. That's it, she letting him make her decision, she knows how my visions work, Laurent must have told her, 'cause he spent time with the Denali."

"I agree with Alice." Jasper said.

"Do you really? You're just trying to get lucky!" Emmett said, booming with laughter.

"Emmett!" I scolded him, as Jasper ran outside the door and Emmett closely followed. "Don't get hurt!" I called after them. I heard Jasper chuckle and Emmett snort.

I just shook my head and Edward was quiet. I knew what had him worried.

"Edward, just go. There's no reason you can't go. Just be careful."

"Always. Thanks Esme." He told me, smiling. Just see the change that Bella had infused into him is a miracle. Ever since he met her a couple of years ago, he has been smiling more, and more alive than ever. I don't see how he made it half a year without her.

**Charlie POV: **

Bella came in from school and went up to her room to start her homework. A few hours later she came back down to start dinner in her pajamas and wet hair. I was in the living room, reading Sports Illustrated. Bella was frying hamburgers. It smelled awesome.

"Dinner's ready!" She called. She sat two plates on the table, she just put cheese on hers and I completely loaded mine up, ketchup, mustard, pickles, onions, bacon, mayo, tomato.

"Bella, these are-" I said, at a lost for words.

"Thanks dad." She said, getting up and walking over to the sink.

"You go on up and finish your studies, I've got this." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes, I've took care of myself before, I survived."

"I don't see how," she joked. Night." She told me before heading upstairs. I washed and dried the dishes and sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. I was dozing off when I heard a knock at my door. I huffed and got up and answered it, too see Edward Cullen on the other side.

"Edward? Bella is asleep. You should know that." I told him, trying to make him go away. I still hadn't completely forgiven him for what he did to Bella. When he left her, she turned into a zombie, I didn't know what to do about it, I thought that maybe she needed help.

"I know sir, I wanted to talk to you. If that's alright?" HE asked me hesitantly.

I had no idea to expect. "Sure, come on in." I said, opening the door further, allowing him in.

"Thank you, sir." He replied. What was with all the formality. Something must be up, I thought to myself. I started to run off all the scenarios in my head: Bella was pregnant, he was leaving her again, he had found someone else, he didn't love her….he looked at me and shook his head.

"Charlie, I came here to talk about something important." He started off.. "It's not what I know you're thinking." I immediately felt the blood rush back up to my face. We both sat down in the living room. I turned off the TV.

"Okay, Edward. Let's talk." I told him. He was looking at his hands, interlaced in front of him.

"Charlie, I love Bella. I love her more than anything on the planet, and I came here to ask your permission to marry your daughter." He sighed as he got it off his chest, I'd never seen the poor kid so nervous, but with good reason. I started to think of where she was at, a year ago. I sure as Hell didn't trust him.

"Marry her?" I thundered, too loudly. I knew it would wake up Bella. I saw Edward sit further back in his chair.

"Charlie, I know you have your doubts about me. I am here to tell you that, I will never leave her again, as long as she needs me, I'm going to be there for her. I love her too much. I'll take care of her." He said, looking down.

I heard the pure sincerity in his voice and I exhaled forcing myself to calm down and look at the facts. He has without a doubt made her happy and from what I saw from her last year, she can't be apart from him. I've seen the way he looks at her, it looked like he'd jump in the middle of a bullet for her. He's also gentleman-y. No normal teenage boy from the new generation would come in the middle of the night, asking for the potential bride's father's permission. I had to give the man some credit. He was not the average teenage boy.

I just sighed as Bella came down the steps. She was groggy and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Dad? What's going on?" She asked, looking around. Immediately glowing when her eyes founds Edward's. He looked at her like there was nothing else in the world but her. I just looked at him, and nodded, granting my permission if Bella will say yes. Which I wished the poor lad luck, she wouldn't be an easy one, all because of what happened between myself and Renee.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Alice wanted me to come and ask you if you wanted to go shopping with her on Sunday." He said. He was telling the truth too, but they're was something that I couldn't understand. I couldn't put my money on it.

"Oh, okay. Yeah." She said. I could tell she was still asleep, cause she actually agreed to go, she hated shopping.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later, I got to be getting home. See you tomorrow Bella."

"Love you." She said, as she began to trudge back up the stairs, he watched after.

"I love you, too." He whispered, I was barely able to hear him. He was smiling as he said it. "Charlie, thank you."

"Boy, I wouldn't be thanking me yet. She hasn't said yes. She'll be a tough coconut to crack. More power to you." I told him, laughing. He was laughing with me as he left.

"Goodnight, Chief Swan." he told me, always formally.

"Night." I told him as I went to Bella's room. She was still up and hadn't fallen back asleep yet, she was staring out the window. I followed her gaze and looked out the window, it was a full moon outside, It was beautiful.

"So I was talking downstairs with Edward. He seems really intense about you. Do you feel the same?" "Yeah, dad. I love him." She replied.

"Do you still trust him after he left?" I asked her seriously.

"Yeah, I trust him with my life. Why?" She asked.

"I just don't want what happened last year to happen again. Okay, baby, get some sleep." I kissed her on the head and went into my room and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: ConGRADulations

Chapter 7: ConGRADulations

**Bella POV: **

This week passed by in a blur. Taking finals, having the time to say goodbye to friends I'd most likely never see again and I'd passed all my finals (with thanks to Edward) and had received all A's.

Graduation is today, Friday, May 22. I was ready.

I was getting dressed. I was trying on, taking of, trying on taking off clothes. Just then I heard my window open and Alice stepped in.

"Knock, knock." She sang as she gave me a hug after she put a box on my bed.

"Alice, you know I love you, but is there something wrong with the front door?" I asked her.

"Nooooo." She began innocently and I gave her a questioning look. "I just saw that you had trouble picking out something to wear and I took the liberty of going shopping for you." She told me. I hesitantly went to my bed and opened the box, as I lifted the lid it felt like I was opening the cage which would be releasing a tiger. I opened the box and I saw blue satin. I picked it up and I saw the dress unfold before me and gasped. It was the blue that Edward loved. I thought it was beautiful, but I looked in the box to see accessories, Alice's best friend. I saw silver high-heels and I picked them up and sat them by the box, by the bed. I also found a silver necklace and it had a small diamond heart shaped pendant on it, it kind of reminded me of Edward. The diamond shimmered against the light of my lamp. I just smiled and so did Alice. She took it from me and walked behind me and put it on. The last item in the box was a small ring, it was a slender silver ring that had a smooth cut clear center and had the Cullen crest embedded beneath it.

"Alice!" I called. "I love it!"

"I knew you would." I put the ring on my right ring finger.

"You're the best sister ever." I told her, while hugging her.

"Now try it on, I wanna see and we have to be leaving soon." She said as I sighed and she turned around to give me some privacy. I tried on the dress and turned back around.

"Okay, you can look." I told her, as she turned back around.

"Bella! You are stunning!" She sang as she turned me to my full length mirror on the back of my door. I had to admit it, I did. The dress stopped at my shins and matched my skin perfectly. "Now, time for hair and make-up." She said as she picked me up and darted me to her bedroom with her make-up bag.

"Alice." I groaned in complaint.

"Nut-uh- None of that." she said with bobby pins in her mouth, she was pinning back my now curly hair. She was done in a matter of minutes, one of the joys of being a vampire I guess, speed. You get done with things a whole lot easier. "Time for make-up."

She put foundation on me, the mascara and then eyeliner, followed up by eye shadow and then lipstick.

"Magic." She said, kissing her fingers like an make up artist. "You can look now." Who was she, this girl in the mirror. She looked nothing like me, She was different, but in a good way.

"Come on lets go!" She called. As she carried me down the stairs since there was a very good chance of major humiliation in these shoes.

"Charlie! Charlie?" Alice called.

"In the living room." Charlie replied, Alice was leading me to where his voice was.

He took one look at me and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Bella. You look beautiful." He said.

"Charlie, do you mind if I steal Bella, Esme is wanting pictures." She said as she saw the outcome of the question and starting making tiny steps towards the door.

"No, sure go ahead. I'll meet you at the school."

"Cool!" Alice screamed. She lead me towards her yellow Porsche (that Edward had bought her after his promise to her in Italy) and she turned on the engine and it purred to life.

She sped to their house and we were there in 20 minutes tops.

She was talking when we got out of the car.

"Edward, no peeking out the window. And no mind reading, either!" She called. I went inside and I was met by everyone except Edward. Alice ran upstairs to get ready and Jasper was in a red shirt and red tie and black pants. Emmett was wearing a maroon color button up and black pants. He smiled at me and them barricaded towards me and scooped me up in a Emmett fashion hug. Jasper just nodded at me in welcome. Rosalie was quiet and Esme came up to me and gave me a gentle, motherly hug. Carlisle hugged me as well. Esme was wearing a purple dress and black pumps and Rosalie was wearing a lilac colored dress, and silver shoes she looked beautiful. Carlisle was wearing a dark green button up and black slacks.

"You look stunning Bella." Esme said. Everyone nodded, agreeing, even Rosalie. I was shocked.

"Edward, you can come down now!" Alice called as she flew down the steps in her pink dress and pink heels with black lining around them. She had her hair straightened. I heard his door open and he was looking down as he was making his way to the stairs and he looked up them and gasped. I saw a white blur and just a second later, I was in his arms. He was a wearing a navy button up and black slacks. He looked very handsome.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He told me, while heading in for a kiss.

"Watch the lipstick!" Alice yelled. He just laughed and kissed my forehead and set me back down.

"Alright, I want a family picture." Esme said. As she set the tripod camera on a timer and we all lined up beside in front of the fake, digital fireplace. It flashed and in a few seconds later it flashed again. "Now I want, Alice and Jasper. Rose and Em, and Edward and Bella." We all took our pictures and went to the school.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took the Volvo and everyone else took Carlisle's Mercedes. We parked in the school parking lot right next to each other. I got out and Edward met me by my door. Charlie then pulled in right next to us. I hugged Edward.

"I'll see you later." I told him as I went to the parking spot where he pulled in.

"Hey ya, Bells. Renee told me to tell you that she's sorry that she and Phil can't make it, he broke his leg or something."

"It's fine. I said, putting on my gown." I tucked the stupid little hat under my arm. And Charlie and I walked into the auditorium. In just a few minutes we would begin to gain liberty. We lined up in alphabetical order and sat down in our section of the chairs. Edward, and Alice were towards the front with the C's and Jasper was in the middle with the H's. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme were in the audience, next to Charlie in the front row. Jess came running up beside me, squealing.

"Bella! Guess what!" She said, excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"I did it, I made class favorite! I get to give a speech and everything!" She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you Bella." She told me.

"Oh, come on Jessica. We still have two minutes before we start and you're already crying."

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss everyone so much." She replied as we heard Mr. Greene.

"I would just like to start by saying what a great group of kids we have graduating. The only problems we have are people who like to talk, that'd be you Ms. Stanley."

"Sorry, Mr. Greene!" She yelled back, and everyone laughed.

"Nah. I was just picking on her, because she won class favorite and the reward for that is a speech after this is over. He said, while everyone clapped and cheered.

They started calling names and Edward's name was called and I was whooping and so was Emmett, very loudly. He was laughing.

"Go, 'lil bro! I'm so proud of you, I could cry!" I could see Edward smile and I thought I saw his eyes roll.

Mr. Greene then said Alice's name. Emmett was yelling again.

"Go Alice!" He boomed.

"Well at least the Cullens have good moral support. Emmett, please try to restrain yourself." Mr. Greene said, as everyone laughed, I saw Rose punch him in the arm.

"Sorry, Greene!" Emmett replied.

He did the same with Jasper, and Alice was yelling as well.

I was nervous, no telling what he'd do when I was called. And soon enough it was my turn, "Isabella Swan." Mr. Greene called.

I stood up, and walked very carefully as to not trip. I heard Emmett, Edward and Alice cheering for me. I was smiling in embarrassment and I'm sure I blushed.

"GO BELLA!" I heard, it was the entire Cullen family and Charlie.

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Emmett Boomed. Mr. Greene looked at him as I shook his hand.

"Sorry, Greene." Emmett yelled again.

Angela was then called.

"Go Ang!" I yelled. Only one person was after her. So it was over, done. One thing I don't have to worry about anymore. Only thing to worry about now was Victoria. I tried not to think about her now, but I couldn't help it, its in my nature to worry. Not only for myself but Edward. I removed it from my mind at the moment, all I cared about is that I was ready. I was ready to join Edward and his world. Everyone round me was crying and I wasn't.

"Jessica, will now give her speech." Mr. Greene said.

Jessica started to walk on the stage and she turned around I gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. She straightened herself up and walked out, I saw her wave to the crowd.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene. As he said, I'm Jessica Stanley and I was recently voted class favorite. And the reward is a speech, though I don't know if it's a punishment or reward." She said while laughing. "Here we go."

She continued on. "Since we were kids, people asked us what we wanted to do when we grew up. We gave some pretty good answers: ballerina, lawyer, or if you're me, you wanted to be a princess." She said as everyone laughed, I heard Emmett's booming laugh. She kept talking. "The right answer should be that who knows? Who knows exactly what they want to do before they actually do know. Some people changed majors in college 10-11 times. Hardly anyone knows exactly what they want to do with their life, that's why there is a thing called trial and error. If you do something you don't think is good for you, try again, get back on that horse."

"Yee-haw!" I heard Emmett yell. Jessica just laughed. But I was soaking up her speech, with my decision to become an immortal, there is not going back.

"So this isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, now is the time to make mistakes, so we can learn from them. Take a wrong train and get stuck somewhere in Paradise. Change your mind and change it a lot. You're the one to make decisions for yourself, so do what you do. So enough of the mother talk, I Jessica Stanley, present the graduating class of Forks High School." Everyone cheered and threw their caps in the air and I looked up front to see Edward and he wasn't there. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me from behind and a head rested on my shoulder. I felt his lips at my neck. I turned by head to see Edward's.

"Congratulations, love." He said, still holding me. I put my hands over his and just leaned against him for a while and then turned around to face him with a beaming smile on my face. He smiled back. We then walked hand in hand and went back to our family. I was hugged by Alice, Esme, then Carlisle. Charlie then hugged me and swung me around in a circle.

"Congrats, baby!" He yelled with excitement.

"Thanks." Then as soon as I was put down, Emmett grabbed me back up. I heard Esme, Carlisle, Edward and even Charlie laugh.

"Nice cheerleading, Emmett." I commented.

"Well, I do what I can." he smiling, smiling and showing his dimples, as he set me down.

"Let's go out and celebrate." Charlie said. Edward was looking at him all weird and he nodded.

**Edward POV:**

So Bella graduated. She looked so beautiful. I could hear her heart accelerate as her name was called, probably due to Emmett's outbursts throughout the evening. I wouldn't blame her, I'm sure she was blushing as well. She was so beautiful when the blood rushed to her cheeks. Though it made my throat burn in the smallest way, she held no risk of me loosing control. I wouldn't nor couldn't. She is the love of my life, losing her would be the end of me, it nearly was and I want her to be my wife and love her for eternity. As soon as we were all through the line and Jessica gave her speech, I stood up and walked behind Bella and embraced her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder and I kissed her on the neck, while breathing in the scent. Her scent that meant that her heart was beating and blood was flowing through her veins, telling me that she was still alive. She turned her head to see mine, just inches from hers and she smiled.

"Congratulations, love." I told her. "Its after graduation," I said, so low that she had no hope in hearing. I took her hand and lead her back to my family and Charlie. She was hugged by Alice, Esme, then Carlisle then Charlie.

"Congrats, Baby!" _I'm so proud of her. She's making something out of herself, I just know it. Edward will take care of her, he'd better. _He hugged her and swung her around and I was smiling. As soon as Charlie put her down, Emmett couldn't resist. He gave Bella a tight hug and swung her around also. She was giggling.

"Nice cheerleading." She commented, with a beaming smile still on her face.

"Well, I do what I can." He replied, as he shrugged. _So are you gonna ask her again? She should say yes now, she loves ya to death…I can't wait 'til she's my 'lil sis, well she already is, but you know my point. _

Rose only had thoughts of boredom. She had been through her fair share of graduations, because she always pretended to be older than the rest of us.

"Let's go out and celebrate." Charlie told her. He then looked at me. He nodded. _I guess I could let this happen. The way he looks at her, it's the most intense thing I've ever seen. It's not the whole normal teenage crush, this is deep. I might not be the smartest man on Earth, but I'm not that dumb. _

I hugged Bella then gave her a kiss on the forehead before she left.

"See you later," she said as she got in Charlie's cruiser. I smiled at our little inside joke.


	8. Chapter 8: Rosalie

Chapter 8: Rosalie

**Bella POV:**

I awoke, facing the most beautiful man in the world. He was smiling as I was also.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me, stroking my cheek with index and middle fingers.

"Free!" I replied happily. "I'm also nervous about tomorrow, but I'm going to be with you."

He smiled at me. He rested his forehead against mine. "You have no reason to be afraid."

"I know, but you know me. I can't help but not to."

"Charlie's gone, he left for work about an hour ago." He said. "I'll give you a moment and meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay." I sighed as I got up and grabbed my clothes from my dresser and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I then changed clothes. I changed out of new Pajamas that Alice had given me and I changed into a purple button up and dark washed blue jeans and my black Converse. I was humming and smiling as I walked down the steps where the love of my existence was waiting or me. I was humming my lullaby.

"Someone's happy." He said, while in front of the stove.

"You know, I can take care of myself. You spoil me to much." I told him and I sat on the counter next to the stove. He was making scrambled eggs and bacon. I could see him squint his nose a couple of times, due to the repulse smell of the food. I was giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, while smirking at me.

"Deny this all you want to, but I was see you wiggling your nose." I said, still giggling. He put the food on a plate and then on the counter.

"You're laughing now, wait until I give you something to laugh about!" He said playfully as I took off running into the living room and I knew it was pretty much useless to run (cause he was faster than me) or hide (because he could smell me and hear my heartbeats) but I still played along. He caught me up in his arms and ran us to the couch and he started to tickle and wrestle me.

"Edward! Stop it!" I was giggling. He was in prefect control, only humor and playfulness showing in his golden eyes. I was laughing so hard that I was crying and my sides hurt. He was laughing a lot too. We were having fun, it was also a good distraction from what was happening tomorrow.

"And to answer your non-question, yes I can't be happier!" I said, as he was wrestling with me. I was playing and trying to keep him from kissing me. He was stronger than me, but he was playing along, he was distracting me by tickling me. I was immune for a while then it became to much and I began to burst out in laughter. I was distracted and he then kissed me.

"Nice try, love." He told me.

"Hey, you have to admit, I held my own for a little while." I said, giggling.

"Then you caved." He commented as he tickled me once more and then preceded to throw me over his shoulder and my whole body shifted back and forth, back and forth as he walked to the kitchen and then set me down in a chair and sat beside me.

"It's probably cold now." He told me, apologetically.

"It's okay, I can eat later. You're very good at distractions," I told him as I nudged him with my elbow.

I then got up to get my bag, and Edward stood up and in a couple of seconds he was back in the kitchen with my bag.

"That must really come in handy." I commented.

"You have no idea, but it's terribly frustrating when you can't run in public." He told me, smiling. I was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said as he grabbed my bag and put it in the truck, he was back before I could move ten feet. He then took my hand as he led us to the truck. He opened the door for me and then he reappeared in the driver's seat. I slid over and leaned against him.

I always am glad that my blood hasn't had the same draw that it held to him when we first met, I could just imagine the heroic nature that made it so. I sighed.

"What is it," he asked while stroking my hair.

"I was just thinking where we used to be, how that a year ago we weren't able to be close like this."

"I know, it's different. The thought of losing you, twice, is what made my mind up." He said.

"Oh." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

I rested my head on his shoulder and a few minutes later we were at the Cullen house.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett yell. "You can hear the truck miles away!" Emmett boomed from the house.

Alice ran out to greet me. "Hey, Bella! Sorry I haven't been by to see you before you go to sleep lately, we've been practicing." She said as she hugged me. Sometimes, at random intervals, Alice would come to my house before I feel asleep, just to tell me goodnight. Edward took my hand and Alice wove her arm through mine and we went in the house and Emmett pulled me away from both of them and hugged me and spun me around.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett." I said as he put me down.

"Sorry, Bella. Things just get so boring when you're not here. I'm glad Edward didn't eat you." He said, chuckling, as did everyone else, except Rosalie. She was outside on the balcony. The rest of the family was pretty quiet. I was hugged by Esme and Carlisle and then I heard something I never thought I'd hear.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie said, from the balcony.

**Rosalie POV:**

I took in a deep breath as I asked Bella to join me on the balcony. She walked up behind me, I turned around to see a very shocked expression on her face.

"Rosalie, what is it?" She asked, clueless to what I wanted it

"I just wanted to talk to you. And I'd like to start out by saying thank you again for saving my brother. You didn't only save him from the Volturi, but you've just saved him. You have made him happier than you can ever imagine. He loves you and it terrifies him to away from you, we almost have to drag him on hunting trips." I told her, smiling at her.

"Is that it?" She asked, confusion leaking in her voice.

"No, Bella. Contrary to what you believe, I don't hate you. Bella I envy you."

"That's ridiculous." She replied.

"No, Bella, it's not." I told her, looking back out at the moon. "None of us in there had a choice, but you do, and might I say that you are choosing wrong!" I told her seriously. "You see, as the others were, I was changed as a last resort for life. I know Edward didn't tell you anything, and I owe him for that, because I told him not to. Would you like to hear my story, Bella?" I asked her.

I nodded.

"This is not PG stuff okay, it doesn't have a happy ending, then again, what story of ours does? I live in a different world. It was 1933, I was 18 and beautiful. I had a perfect life, the life most girls would die for. My parents were upper-middle class. My father worked in a bank and he believed that success was from hard work rather than luck, I took everything for granted. The great depression was a topic of gossip in my house. I saw the people it had affected though. My father always told me that they earned it. My mom was a stay-at-home. I had two younger brothers and I was her favorite and number one priority. They always wanted more than they had. They used my beauty as a social ladder, climbing themselves up, by using me. I was thrilled to be me, I was happy at the fact that I could make men's heads turn. I knew what I wanted out of life. I wanted the same fairytale that every girl wants. I wanted to be with a man who loved me, hug and kiss me after he came back from work, have a wedding that girls dream of. I was shallow, but content. There was one thing I wanted, but never had, kids. My friend was named Vera, she had a son named Henry. I remember seeing his curly little locks and his little blue eyes and for the first time in my life, I was jealous. But what led to this, is that my fiancé Royce was the man that I'd wanted. He was up there in social status and he owned the bank my father worked at and the night before our wedding he and his friends were outside a bar, drunk. He was telling them how pretty I was and to take of my coats. It was a cold night and then my drunk fiancé was ripping the clothes off me and he pulled my hat off, ripping the pins out in it. I won't tell you what they did to me, but I was left I the street to die and Carlisle smelt the blood and "saved" me. He ran me to his home and I remember him and Edward fighting about me. After I was changed, I broke in to a bridal shop and stole a dress and got my revenge. I didn't even drink from them, I'm as clean as Carlisle." I said proudly, finishing up my story.

"Rosalie! I'm so sorry that happened to you." She said as she hugged me.

I felt awkward and I rubbed her back as she embraced me. "I'm not even finished." I said as I pulled away from her. "Not that you aren't pretty Bella, but it's just that Edward found you more attractive than me, at first I was so vain that I minded and I shouldn't have. You have no idea how much he loves you."

"But you said, at first." Bella said. "Does it still bother you, I mean we both know that you're the prettiest person on planet Earth." She finished.

"Thanks Bella, Edward always has been strange." I said, as I laughed.

"But you still don't like me all that much?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry. Here's the reason. You've done nothing wrong, yet. You have your entire lie in front of you Bella, everything I want, and you're just going to give it all up. I would trade everything I have to be you." I said as I ran back into the living room

"Happy now, Carlisle?" I asked him as I ran outside.


	9. Chapter 9: Ask Me Again

Chapter 9: Ask Me again

**Edward POV: **

Bella came back into the living room after Rose ran out.

"It's so sad what happened to her." Bella said, wiping the tears off her face.

"Trust me, Rose doesn't want your sympathy." Emmett replied.

"Come on." I said as I picked Bella up bridal style and ran her up to my room.

I sat her down in the middle of the bed and sat cross legged beside her. She crawled over in my lap. She was in deep thought and I was desperate to know what she was thinking about.

"Just to let you know, I'm thinking back to a conversation we had a long time ago." She replied abruptly, interrupting the few minutes of comfortable silence.

"And what conversation might that be?" I asked her, tucking her head under my chin.

"The one where I asked you about Emmett and Rosalie getting married, and you said that it wasn't possible for us, and look where we are…" She trailed off, turning her head to smile at me. She had to bring up that conversation.

"Bella, you must understand, back then I wasn't used to being with you as much, your scent still had a strong pull. Then I decided that I never would do that to you." I said, looking at her in the eyes now.

She sighed. "Edward, ask me again." She said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

She smiled. "I know you heard me and don't play dumb with me, 'cause we both know that you aren't." She giggled. I opened up my nightstand and got out my mother's ring in it's black velvet box. I then took her hand and pulled her off the bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every single moment of forever. And after everything that I put you through, will you be my wife?" I asked her from one knee, presenting my mother's ring to her. It was a simple design. I was just a gold band with diamonds around it and a faucet-cut diamond in the middle.

She gasped when I opened the box. She said the words that made me the happiest man alive. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She said, as I picked her off her feet and held her in my arms. I couldn't hide the excitement in my face, and neither could she. She might have some strong opinions about getting married at an early age, but she caved. Like Alice said she would. I knew the whole family heard us.

_Squeee! She said yes! Yes! Edward, I told ya so! Now she's really my sister! Now if only…._Alice though, as she trailed off and went into her room and started planning.

_Bout Time, Ed! My 'lil sis is about to officially become my 'lil sis. Now only to…_Emmett was thinking and his mind was heading to inappropriate places.

_She said yes! I bet Edward's happy. It's about time that he found someone he wanted to be with. She'll be the happiest woman alive, I'll say that much. He'll be showering her with gifts, oh and the wedding will be beautiful. She'll be beautiful. _I heard Esme think, she was always worried that I'd spend my entire existence alone, but she wouldn't have to worry much longer.

_Congratulations, son. I'm proud of you. We're all going hunting for tomorrow, to strengthen, be back in the morning and we'll lay the false trail as we go. _Carlisle thought. He didn't think much on the subject, but it was enough, just him telling me that he's proud of me. I then slid the ring onto Bella's finger. I smiled brightly, as it was a perfect fit.

"It was my mother's." I told her, as I wiped away her tears that were falling.

"It's beautiful. You like that don't you?" She asked.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." I replied as I leaned forward and she leaned back against the pillow. I kissed her as she kissed me back.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Well, you and I are going to go camping!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

She smiled. "Oh. Sounds like fun. Alice said it was going to be cold though."

"We'll bring blankets."

"Edward, thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked, chuckling.

"Everything." She replied as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen, you are the most beautiful creature alive."

She laughed. "Ha! Nice one. But I think that I'm looking at that certain individual, or it's Rosalie."

"I prefer brunettes." I said, wearing a serious mask, but then caving in and smiling and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad." Her smile was so beautiful. I reached out with one of my hands and stroked her cheek. I could hear her heart skip a beat, then speed up. I could also feel and see the blood pulse through her veins and travel up to her face, making her blush.

"I'm going to miss that." I said, sadly.

I stood up.

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I went over to the stereo. "Oh! No! No! No!"

"Too bad." I replied, laughing. I put in a burnt CD. Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls, played.

"Nice, song pick." She said, immediately recognizing the song.

"Thanks," I said, picking her off the bed. I immediately grabbed her waist and we started to dance. "See, this isn't so bad. Is it?"

"Not with you." She just rested her head as we both were dancing and taking in the lyrics of the song.

Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you,

Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now.

All I can taste is this moment, all I breathe is your life. Sooner or later it's over,

I just don't wanna miss you right now.

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think they'd understand.

When everything's meant to be broken.

I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,

All the moment of truth in the lies,

When everything feels like the movies,

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think they'd understand.

When everything's meant to be broken.

I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think they'd understand.

When everything's meant to be broken.

I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am.

"This song is like perfect," Bella said as she sighed.

"I agree." I said and kissed her head. I turned the stereo off and I flung her onto my back, and ran to the kitchen, I figured she was getting hungry, since she never did eat breakfast.

"Thanks." She said to me.

"Welcome. So what will it be?" I asked her.

"I don't know. PB&J?" She asked, she had to know by now that whatever she wanted, she got.

"One PB&J coming right up." A few seconds later she had a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich sitting in front of her. I also got her a glass of water.

She ate it. Then she got up.

"And where might you be going?" I asked her playfully, grabbing her from behind and bringing her to me.

"Upstairs, to brush my teeth." She replied.

"Allow me." I said as I picked her up bridal style and ran her to the bathroom where her travel bag was.

"Thanks."

"Then she came out and I grabbed her and I kissed her and then I sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV. She was sitting beside me and in the next second she was in my lap. She gasped at her sudden repositioning and then looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the warning." She said as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Your welcome Mrs. Cullen." I said, smiling. She rested her head on my shoulder and her eyelids were closing. "You should go to sleep, you've had enough excitement for today." I told her.

"I don't know, I feel perfectly content to live in this moment forever." She said as she and I both smiled.

"Goodnight, Bella." I told her as I began to hum her lullaby. She immediately closed her eyes.

She was asleep, still in my lap, her head was against my shoulder and she had her legs tucked in. She was just beginning to sleep when the rest of the family came in.

"Oh, Carlisle would you look at that!" Esme whispered joyfully. "I'm going to go get the camera." She was back in a flash-no pun intended- and took a picture. _That is so sweet! I bet he's the happiest man alive. _I just looked at her and nodded, she beamed a smile in response.

"Edward…" Bella said.

Carlisle just laughed in a whisper. _A sleep talker huh? _I smiled at him, he patted me on the arm as he went back to his study.

_AWWWWW! That's so sweet! Why can't Jasper do that with me? _She said as she pouted.

"Maybe because you can't sleep, Alice." I replied to her thoughts, she just laughed.

_Man, I can feel him, nothing but happiness. GAH! To Fluffly! _He thought as he followed Alice up to their room.

_Ain't this sweet! _Emmett thought.

"Edward, I love you." Bella said.

_AWWW! _Emmett though sarcastically.

_I have to admit it, it is pretty sweet… _Rosalie thought. I thought maybe she was coming around, but we're talking about Rose here.


	10. Author's Note

A/N

Sorry, i interupted the story. I Just wanted to say thanks for all of ya'll who are putting up with this story. The reviews are awesome and well appreciated. As you can see, I am very, extremely Team Edward. :) I think I have some pretty awesome ideas for the battle, we'll see how it goes.

Thanks Again!

Kaitlyn


	11. Chapter 10: Camping!

Chapter 10: Camping!

**Bella POV: **

I awoke to the sun coming in Edward's bedroom window. I remember falling asleep on the couch in the living room, but Edward must've carried me up here. I sat up slowly and looked around, Edward was no where to be seen. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ring that was still on my finger and smiled. I was happy about this, contrary to what I once believed. I was humming as I made the bed back up. I figured that Edward was downstairs with the rest of the family. I made the bed and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair and changed my clothes. I came out with my pajamas in my hand and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" Esme asked, as she smile.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking." I replied.

"That's good to hear." Carlisle said, walking up and put a hand on Esme's back.

"How are you guys feeling, big day today." I asked.

"Thrilled!" Emmett replied ecstatically. "I'm glad Edward didn't eat you, things are so much more entertaining and enjoyable!" Emmett called as he grabbed me up in a bear hug and spun me around.

"Emmett, try not to kill my fiancée." Edward said as he walked in from the garage.

"Edward!" I sang as I ran to him and jumped up and wrapped my legs around him and wrapped my arms against his neck.

He just laughed. "Hi, there!"

The whole family laughed. I felt the blood rush to my face as I blushed.

I let go of him and stood beside him.

He hugged his family. "Good luck, out there. Pass that on to the wolves for me."

"Will, do Edward." Alice said. She groaned. "Jasper."

"What did I do?" He asked innocently. We all laughed.

"It's not what you did, its what you will do." Alice said.

"Which, is?" Jasper prompted.

"You got hurt, by trying to protect me. Don't try it Jazz, I can take care of myself just fine!" Alice said. "Bella, may I speak to you, alone?" She asked me, leading me into her room.

"What's up Alice?" I asked her, and she just looked at me, with a puppy dog face and pleading eyes. I already knew where this was going. "Alice!" I groaned.

"I'm sure that the family would love it more if we did this traditional." Alice pleaded.

"Alice, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think that there's much traditional about this wedding."

"Aside from the bride and groom, I meant. Oh, come on! Please!" Alice begged. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course." I replied, kind of shocked. "Alice, can we not talk about this right now, we have bigger worries." I replied.

"Fine, later then." She growled as she flew down the steps and I followed behind. She took off out of the door, after the rest of the family. They were quite clam for what was to happen today.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"Ready." I replied.

"Bella, quit worrying, all will be fine. With Sam's help, this will be easy." He said as he picked me up and carried me. He ran for a few minutes and he stopped when I saw a campsite set up and two wolves sitting beside the tent. I recognized them to be Jacob and Seth.

"Hey, guys." I said, as Edward put me down. Seth barked back a greeting and Jacob remained still.

"Jake." I said sadly. I looked down, tears threatened, but I didn't need to cry about Jacob when Edward was right here with me.

"Let's get you inside." Edward said. He was keeping a distance from me because it was cold, and he would make me even more cold.

**Edward POV:**

Despite all the blankets, Bella was cold. Her teeth were chattering and I was in Hell. I placed my self the farthest away from her I possibly could, because I would only make it worse. The blistering wind shook the tent and Bella shook with it. It was growing colder as the blizzard that Alice had predicted slowly crept towards us. She was wrapped in a sleeping bag, cocooned in two wool blankets and still was in her clothing as she was still cold.

"W-w-w-w-w-what time is it?" She asked me.

"Eleven." My voice was laced with worry, indecision and frustration. I had been trying to get her to go back to the house with me and she said no, which is understandable, its cold in here, the wind outside would only make things worse.

Jacob Black then phased back into his human form. I heard him outside the tent and he zipped it open. "Couldn't sleep with all the teeth chattering, going on." He complained.

"Jacob, what are you even doing here?" Bella asked him.

"I'm not going down until it gets closer to time, the psychic said not to expect them until half after noon. Until then, I can warm you up for your boyfriend." He said as he moved towards the sleeping bag. I grasped his shoulder.

"Get your hand off me!" He yelled.

"Keep your hands off her." I countered. "Watch yourself."

"Scoot over Bella." He said as he unzipped the sleeping bag.

"Jake, what are you doing? I thought you hated me." She told him

"It's not you, I hate." He threw a glare my way. "I haven't had any opportunities to be close to you since he came back and I might as well soak this one up."

She glared at him. "Don't get to comfortable." She told him, I smiled at her. My little kitten thought she was a tiger.

As soon as he was in sleeping bag, Bella immediately relaxed, gaining warmth.

"You don't have any idea how much I could be doing what you're doing for her." I told him honestly.

"At least you know she most likely wishes it were you." He replied.

_I want to ask him some questions, but would he be honest?_

"maybe I would." I replied.

"Aren't you ever jealous?" He asked me.

"Of course." Bella had fallen asleep. "Thank you, I'm glad you're here."

"You mean how I'd love you kill you right now, but I'm glad she's warm right?" He asked.

"Right."

"Sometimes I think that you hate me because you think that given the option, she would pick me." He said, speaking his thoughts.

"I don't know. She thinks you hate her because you never talk to her, but the truth is you hate me, so you wouldn't talk to her."

"True. I don't think anyone could hate Bella." He said.

"Me either." I replied. The storm passed and it wasn't as cold as before. It was getting close.

"I need to be going."

"Thank you again, Jacob." I replied. "Be safe, and pass that along for me."

"Sure." He said. _That was awkward. _

I just laughed.


	12. Chapter 11: Immortal Combat

Cheesy title I know, I just couldn't resist. Bree Tanner belongs to Stephenie Meyer..All belongs to Stephenie Meyer…

Well here it is, the pivotal scene…. THE BATTLE! I'm updating as soon as I can. As soon as I finish a chapter I update it…Thanks or all the reviews/story update alerts I appreciate it ya'll.

Thanks!

Chapter 11: Immortal Combat.

**Carlisle POV: **

It was beginning. The false trail we had made with Bella's scent worked like a charm. We heard twigs snapping and leaves rustling, alerting us to their arrival. We were ready. Months of training with Jasper were about to be tested. Alice was going to stay behind and start the fire and then join the fray. Our numbers were fairly even. Then we saw them, they ran into the clearing and they didn't stop as they ran towards us. We were hiding Jasper made the first attack, he took out the leading Newborn and ripped his head clean off, Then Emmett and Jasper went full force into the fight. Alice had already started the fire and I made sure that she was fine and we went out into the clearing. Emmett was fighting like he was enjoying it, he was grinning. Oh, that boy. I was fighting. He swept his, arms trying to grasp me and I remember that Jasper had said that you don't want them to get their hands on you, because they could crush you, they are stronger because their human blood still lingered in their tissues. I quickly dodged out of his way and punched him in the gut. I then maneuvered myself and flipped him, ripping his head off as he went. Esme and Rosalie were relaxed in their fighting style, and they were fine, they were back to back fighting their own newborn. Rosalie was fighting a female and Esme a male, they were taking minor punches but they were protecting each other's backs and they took them down. I saw a newborn on the edge of the clearing, she looked like she was looking for something. She wasn't even fighting. She was a young girl, probably around fifteen when she was forced to live this life. I still had to do something so I threw her into the ground, I had my arm under her chin, ready to kill her, I don't like doing something like this to a child, but it was for our best interest. She didn't fight back, I could tell that her instincts were telling her to bite and claw and fight her way out, but she didn't. It looked like she was battling herself, not me.

"Please!" She screamed. "Please!" I thought she was begging for her life. I let her go and stood on the defensive just in case she decided to try something. After a little while, I she said "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I, child." I replied, in a calm voice, trying to comfort her, to tell her I wasn't going to hurt her. "We're only defending ourselves." I was being honest, none of this would be happening if we weren't threatened. I tend to agree with the saying that violence only leads to more violence.

"We didn't know. Riley lied. I'm sorry." She explained. They'd been lied to…I wonder if they thought that we were going to attack them in Seattle. As I talked to her, I noticed that the atmosphere was quiet. It was over. Esme then walked to me and the girl took a couple of steps back.

"Carlisle?" She asked, confused.

"She doesn't want to fight." I replied.

Esme touched my arm, I was still on the defensive. "She's so scared. Couldn't we take her in?" She asked.

I looked back at her.

"We have no intention of harming you, young one." Esme told her "We didn't want to fight any of you." This look like it came to a shock to her.

"I'm sorry," The girl replied.

"Will you surrender, we will not harm you if you don't try to harm us." I told her.

"Yes, I surrender. I don't want to hurt anybody." This little girl surprised me, she wished so much to be good, but she had forced to be bad. I could tell she had much control for as young as she was and how could someone like her not follow the rules, no one must've explained them to her.

"Carlisle?" jasper asked. He saw the girl and tensed. "Jasper!" I warned.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused. Jasper made her close her eyes and he led her forward to the fire, where Rose, Emmett and Alice were picking up dismembered body parts and throwing them into the fire.

**Edward POV: **

Bella was still fast asleep in the tent. The fight had started and it was over as I caught her scent. It was Victoria. I told Seth to leave and he did and I grabbed Bella and shredded through the tent. She woke up as I set her down on the ground, I walked, backwards, forcing Bella to step back with me and she then had her back against the cliff face. I stood in a defensive crouch in front of her.

"Who?" She asked.

I said the words loudly, not bothering to cover the snarl that came with them "Victoria." I said, making the word a curse. "She's not alone. She crossed my scent, when she was following the newborns in to watch. She made the last minute decision to follow my scent, guessing that you'd be where I was." I said.

I shifted my body towards the east, the direction that Victoria was moving in from.

The two slowly emerged from the dark forest. It was the orange-haired devil that wanted Bella dead, she'd pay for that mistake. Nobody is going to get away with threatening her. I would kill her. Put her to an end for threatening her while I was away. Riley was closest to me, though I was focused on Victoria. She was staring passed me, looking at Bella. Her eyes were black with thirst, most likely not feeding to not ruin this moment, but the moment she wanted would never come. Her eyes kept landing between us. I could feel and hear her all-consuming desire, it rolled off her in waves, like the running of a car engine's fumes. Her plan was obvious, she would distract me using her puppet and then go for Bella. Her heart sped, it thumped quickly. Riley looked at Victoria, waiting for her to give him the orders, she was using him. Victoria jerked her chin to him in my direction, giving him the go-ahead.

I would start out by trying to reason. "Riley."

He froze, his wide eyes widened in shock. His thoughts were muddled, confused.

"Riley. She's lying to you. She's lied to you like she lied to all those who are dying in the clearing. She lied to them and you lied to them, is it so hard to believe that she lied to you?" I asked him.

He was still confused.

I shifted to the side and Riley adjusted as I did.

"She doesn't love you Riley, she's using you like she's using them. She using all of you to avenge her true mate, James."

When I mentioned James, Victoria pulled her lips back at me and growled. Her eyes were still locked on Bella's.

"She knows that I'll kill you, Riley. She wanted me to kill you so she doesn't have to mess with you anymore. You've seen haven't you? The reluctance in her eyes? In her touch? You were right, she never wanted you. Everything was a lie."

I moved a couple of inches toward him and Victoria looked at the gap between Bella and I. I dared her to try it, I dared her. If she were to attempt it, I would end her, right then and there. "You don't have to die, Riley. There are other ways to live, other than what she has told you. It's not all lies and blood murder."

I slid my feet forward and to the side, to confuse him more. There was a foot of space between Bella and I now, and I still dared her to try it. I would decapitate her the first moment I could. No one wanting to lay a hand on Bella would have to go through me. "Last chance, Riley." I said, to him hoping that he would back down. His was desperate as he looked to Victoria for answers.

"He's the liar Riley." I heard Bella gasp behind me and I laughed internally at the thought that I was the one lying to him. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know that there's only you." She purred to him. Riley's jaw clenched and he squared his shoulders, preparing to attack. There was no more doubt in his eyes. Victoria's body was trembling with anticipation. Anticipation that wasn't necessary. She wouldn't harm Bella. She was waiting for me to move another few feet from Bella. I heard Seth telling me that he was on his way. He snarled as he jumped down the hill that surrounded the campsite, he landed in front of Bella and me, on Riley. He ripped and tore at Riley, throwing random body parts out of his mouth as he tore ferociously at the traitor beneath him. She shouted in disbelief.

"No!" She said, not for Riley, but in shock. Victoria didn't even spare a glace to him. She had a deranged look in her eyes as she was still looking at Bella.

"No." She said again as I moved toward the flamed-hair monster, blocking her path to Bella. Riley had gotten back to his feet, random sections from his body were mauled and missing. He kicked Seth in his shoulder and I heard the crunch.

_Dude, don't worry. I'm fine. It's not bad. Limping is fake. It's starting to heal already, don't worry. _I heard him think.

Riley held his hands out in front of him, though part of one was missing, ready to attack. I was thankful I could pay attention to both scenarios around me. Seth was still fighting Riley and I lunged at Victoria. I knocked her down and restrained her arms, and she still gave enough force to send us both flying in the air and then we started to circle each other. I was not allowing her to gain distance to Bella, She was bouncing around, looking for an opening to get to Bella, as a boxer would trying to find his opponents weakness. Every move she'd make I'd follow it, blocking her path. I was no doubt faster than she was, but her talent was escaping. Which would have come in handy for James. I was totally focused on Victoria, now. I moved before she did, reading her thoughts. I then checked in with Seth. He lunged at Riley from the side as Victoria and I were still circling. Seth tore out a part of his chest and sent it flying into the forest. Riley growled in fury and stood back up. Victoria was weaving through the tree trunks, attempting to distract me. She was in a dilemma, her feet were pulling her to safety while her thoughts and arms yearned for Bella. I could see that her thoughts of safety and her thoughts to kill Bella were warring.

"Don't go Victoria." I said. "You'll never get another chance like this one."

She barred her teeth at me and hissed.

"You can always run later," I said. "It's what you do, you run. It would've been helpful to James, he could have used your skills when we caught up to him in Phoenix."

She snarled at me.

"You were never more than a convenience to him. I'd know." I said, tapping my temple. Victoria darted out of the trees again and I followed her, we lunged at each other and I knew we were just a blur to Bella. I heard a yelp. Seth was growling and snapping, forcing Riley to keep his distance from Bella. His tail brushed up against me as he was circling Riley and Victoria's thoughts went to betrayal.

"No, he won't turn on me. You allied us." She was having a hard time focusing on me.

She was thinking back to a monster that James was tracking in Siberia, a true werewolf.

"Look at him, he's not the same beast that James was tracking." I told her.

"Not the same? Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, except for what you want, you'll never touch her." I told her. I moved closer to her. She lunged for me. We were just a blur to Bella again. Victoria was making mistakes, being guided by the fury rather than instinct. I broke her back and I heard a few more parts of her crunch as I punched and kicked her. Riley was distracted from our fight and Seth seized the opportunity to attack and he it chunks of Riley. He responded by throwing a backhand blow that sent Seth flying through the air and hit the cliff face above Bella. I heard the rocks dislodge and fall to the ground. He landed a few feet in front of Bella. I heard him whimper. I could hear Bella's heart beat even faster as I was still fighting Victoria. Riley walked towards Bella and was going to kill Seth, I heard it in his thoughts. I then heard the sound of cutting flesh and I then smelt it. I smelled the scent of Bella's fresh blood. Victoria immediately stopped, smelling the blood. Her thoughts were mixed between fury and confusion and curiosity. I sighed. I took the opportunity to throw her into a tree and she landed and crouched. I then helped Seth by coming to Riley and ripping his arm off. He didn't even expect me coming, I am glad that speed and minding reading are my talents. Victoria wasn't able to stand completely upright and she coiled and sprang, lounging towards Bella. I caught he mid flight and threw her against another tree. I heard Bella sigh with relief that I stood perfectly. Victoria kicked Riley's arm towards Bella and I heard the snow crunch as she took a couple of steps away from it. Seth had gotten back up and was circling Riley again. Seth ripped off his other arm and flung it into the woods.

"Victoria!" Riley yelled, calling for help. Seth launched himself forward and they plowed into the forest. I heard Riley's screams and they were cut off. Victoria began to back away from me and she threw Bella one last look of longing.

"No," I said to her. "Stay a little bit longer."

She turned and ran into the forest where I immediately caught up to her. Her speed was no match for mine. I bit a chunk out of her neck and preceded to decapitate her. It was over, the threat was dead. Seth and I went around collecting all the body parts and threw them into the fire I started. I didn't look at Bella, I was afraid she would be repulsed. Seth and I continued to burn the pieces as we threw them in the fire, the venom caught fire and cause purple smoke to rise into the air.

"Get every piece." I told Seth, the last thing we need is any of these monsters coming back. If I had to, I'd kill her a million times over to protect Bella. I'd give my life to protect her. I smiled as Seth threw the last piece of flesh in the fire. I reached out my fist, Seth grinned at me and tapped his muzzle against my fist. I took in an unnecessary deep breath and turned to Bella. She was still frozen to the ground in front of the cliff face like the snow had frozen her feet to the ground. She looked confused, rather than terrified. Anyone in their right mind would have been scared, but I am thinking about Bella here.

"Bella, love." I said in the calmest, smoothest and softest voice possible. I walked towards her slowly, with my hands held out in front of me, palms out, telling her I wasn't going to hurt her. She still had the rock clenched in her fist. "Bella, can you please drop the rock?" I asked her, pleading. I slightly relaxed when the rock fell to the ground. "Bella, don't be scared. I won't hurt you, you're safe now. It's over." I told her. She wrinkled he brow in confusion.

"Why do you keep telling me that?" She asked in a whisper.

She took a step towards me. I leaned back.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "What do you mean?" She asked, utterly confused.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked her.

"Afraid of what? You?" She took another step forward her legs were shaky and she tripped over nothing as her legs gave out on her. I caught her before she could fall. She buried her head in my chest and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry. It's okay. It's over." I repeated over and over again, while stroking her hair.

"I'm fine. Just need a minute." She replied.

I tightened my arms around her. "I'm so sorry." I repeated over and over again.

She was clinging to me like her life depended on it. I just imagined how she felt when I left. She started kissing me. My chest, my shoulder, my neck.

"Are you all right?" She asked me.

"Perfectly fine." I said, burying my face in her hair.

"Seth?" She asked. We both looked at him by the fire. He was radiating with joy and smugness.

"More than fine, very pleased with himself." I replied.

"Everyone else?" She asked, worried.

"Everyone's fine. It's all over there, too. We got the worst of it here."

"So are you going to tell me why you thought that I'd be afraid of you?" She asked me. She was thinking, wrinkled her brow. "You what? Thought you scared me off." She snorted. I lifted her chin up to face me.

"Bella, I just dismembered a monster just feet away from you, and that doesn't bother you?" I asked her, and frowned.

"Well, Edward. I kinda already agreed to marry you, so I don't think there's any getting out of it." She said, pointing to her finger. " I was just worried that you'd get hurt. I wanted to help." She said.

"Yes, your little stunt with the rock, it very nearly gave me a heart attack, which would be very hard to do."

"Seth was faking it, Bella. He had to trick Riley."

"Well, I didn't know that." Bella, said stubbornly. "And I'm the only useless person that was sitting around, next time I'm not going to be on the sidelines?"

"Do you expect another war soon?" I asked her.

"With my luck, who knows?" She replied and I laughed. Her bad luck could be a nuclear weapon if we could contain it.

"We have to go back." I said, while scooping her up in my arms bridal style and headed back to the clearing.

**Jacob POV: **

It was done, over. No more stupid army of vamps to deal with. Since when does about twenty beings equal an army at any rate? We countered our numbers, we were one short. Leah. Leah was gone. I turned around to search the field and I heard her, she was going after a Vampire by herself. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I shoved Leah out of the way and The vampire jumped off of the rock it was standing on and before I could get out of the way, it grabbed me and I heard the crunch before I felt it. It felt like the right side of my body was just hanging there, unattached to the rest of my body. I howled in agony and I saw the rest of the pack in their human forms, and they forced me to phase back. I really didn't feel like it, since I would be naked, in front of everyone here. Carlisle and Bella and her mind- reading "fiancée" were by me then.

"Don't worry, Jake. It'll be okay. You're fine, I'm here." She said, stroking my face. Edward just grasped my hand and I am surprised that I didn't squeeze him hand plum off. It hurt like hell.

"You need to take him back, the Volturi won't honor truces with werewolves. I'll be there as soon as I can." The blonde doc said. Sam, Quil and Embry then lifted me up. I cried out in pain.


	13. Chapter 12: The Clearing

Chapter 12: The Clearing.

**Bella POV:**

"Seth, go straight home." Edward ordered. He looked Edward in the eyes and turned and bolted into the forest. Edward swooped me up in his arms and tightly held in against his chest as he ran back to the clearing.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"We have to go back, we knew that there was a good possibility of this happening. The Volturi finally decided it was time to intercede. They timed their arrival methodically, knowing that no one who mourn if they did decreased our number." He said.

"Wait, where's the pack?" I asked him.

He seemed hesitant to answer. "They're with Jacob?" "Jacob, he was hurt wasn't he? How bad?"

He looked me in the eyes. "I'm going to lie to you, he was trying to help Leah and a newborn got his arms around him and crushed the right side of his body." He said as he set me down on my feet in the clearing, I was happy to see that everyone was fine, but still worried about Jacob. I was just imagining the things that the family had to go through while Edward was fighting _her. _My mind was racing, wildly out of control, I then collapsed.

**Edward POV:**

Bella was limp in my arms. She had been so brave, it was only a matter of time before it became too much, as I set her down on her feet and told her about Jacob, she had collapsed and I was right there to catch her. I sat down with her in my lap as Carlisle, Esme made their way to us.

_Oh, my! I hope she's going to be alright. _I heard Esme think. As she started stroking Bella's forehead.

_By the way bro, you missed out. I have to admit, Jasper won the bet, that was the time of my life. _Emmett thought, before the fight and Bella had asked me to stay with her, the three of us had made a bet to see who kill the most newborns.

Carlisle was taking her pulse.

"Carlisle, it's been minutes!" I said anxiously.

_Son, be patient. _"Her mind has had a lot to deal with, let her protect herself."

"Alice, how long?" I asked her.

"A few minutes, and Bella will wake up in twenty seconds." She replied.

"Thank you." I told her.

_No problemo. _

Bella, honey. It's okay, you're safe now." Esme said, comfortingly.

"Bella, it's okay, we're okay and Jacob's going to be fine."

She started to fidget in my lap. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she came back to the present.

"Oh, Bella." I said, as I kissed her.

"Edward," she whispered. "Edward." She whispered again as she hugged me. "It's over, I can't believe it's really over!" It was then she saw the newborn, the one Carlisle and Esme let surrender, she was young, not in control of her thirst yet. Her eyes were wild with thirst and she was clawing at the ground. Jasper was right beside her. Bella cringed into my side. "Not quite. They'll be here in a minute." Alice, said.

We all heard the sounds of their approach. And it was then I heard Jane's thoughts.

_Hmm, It looks like we wasted the over-step of our law or her. _

"Hmm." She said as she approached us. Bella grabbed on to my arm.

"Jane." I said, greeting her. Felix, Demetri and Alec fanned out behind her.

"I don't understand." She said, her thoughts were confused about the Newborn, the victory and she was also a little frustrated that none of us were taken out.

"The young one surrendered." I explain.

"Surrendered?" She asked surprised/.

"There are no options for those who broke the rules." She said. I was listening to the newborn, named Bree and she telling me all about the Volturi's visit and how Jane bent the rules, just to have the opportunity to take us down. The newborn was begging for me to listen to her, She told me all the lies that Riley and Victoria had told them. She was confused. I felt sorry for them, they had been lied to over and over again. This entire thing was nothing but lies, I wouldn't have taken it.

"That's in your hands. As long as long as she didn't attack us, we saw no need to destroy her." Carlisle replied.

"That's irrelevant." Jane insisted.

"As you wish," Carlisle replied.

'They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle. How many were there." She asked, like she didn't already know.

"Eighteen, adding this one." Carlisle answered.

"Eighteen?" She asked, skeptical.

"All brand-new. They were unskilled." Carlisle replied,

"Who was their creator?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her?"

"Edward, don't you think that if the Volturi knew of this, they'd put an end to it?" Carlisle asked as Jane scoffed.

Jane then went about interrogating Bree. She told Jane all she needed to hear.

"Felix," She sighed dramatically.

"Don't watch." I told Bella and the newborn, and Bella buried her face into my chest. We heard the metallic screech as her head was ripped off and Felix then threw her into the fire.

**Jacob POV: **

This is probably one hundred times worse than labor. They were jogging as they carried me home. My dad had the door open and they carried me in and set me on the bed. Carlisle and Bella were there in just 45 minutes after I had gotten home. Bella had gone outside when Carlisle was resetting my bones with the help of morphine, but it was burning off quickly, thanks to my un-normal, normal fever. Being 108 degrees, you gotta love it, oh hell, who am I kidding. Carlisle then got finished, I was in serious pain dude!

"Hey, doc? Can you tell Bella to come in here?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Sure." he said, patting my arm, his hand was fricking cold!

Bella came in shortly after that.

She had been crying, so she still cared. "Jake! Jake! I'm so sorry!" She said, coming to sit by my head.

"It's okay Bella. I was just doing my job."

"I just hate doing this to you, it seems like no matter what move I make I hurt someone I love. You're my bestest-friend Jake. You always have been and always will be. But I love him." She told me. "It's always been him."

"I know, but Bella know that I'm always in the wings." I said. It hurt me to say this, after all time we spent together when her 'fiancée' was gone. It broke my heart to see her for the first time it looked like she'd given up. She was pale, skinny and wasn't the Bella I knew. From this I gathered that she couldn't breathe without him. She started too cry.

"Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry." She said, wiping a tear off her face.

"No, Bella. Don't. I'll just be your friend. I don't want to give him another reason to hate me. You should know that I had no problem with you, it was him. Just the way he left you out in the cold and you take him back like nothing happened. That was the only reason I never talked to you." I told her honestly. "I can see that you can't live without him, he's like a drug for you. The worse part is thinking of what it could've been."

"Jake, don't."

"I won't."

I was trying to find a way to lighten to mood. "So you're getting married?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but we don't have to talk about it." She replied. He was a lucky son-of-a B, I tell him that much. "Jake, I need to be going." She said. "I'll see you later." She said as she left the room and took me with her.

**Bella POV: **

I walked out of him room and walked out on the porch, I was told goodbye from everyone except Leah and I got in my truck and left. The moisture in my eyes kept me from seeing so I pulled over on the should of the road. I wasn't as scared as I was the last time I had an emotional breakdown in the middle of the forest in my truck with an avenging vampire who wanted me dead, so I didn't bother to lock the doors and I knew it would just be a matter of minutes before Alice saw me here and told Edward. I was right, I saw Edward come out of nowhere as he stopped running. He walked up to the truck and I heard the door creak open and the truck shifted as he got in. He pulled me into his arms, he just let me sit there and cry as he rubbed my back and kissed my head a few times.\

"C-C-C-Char-Charlie." I sputtered out.

"Are you really ready to go home?" He asked me we were already on the way back to Forks. I was fighting for control, there was just enough strength for me to quiet to sobs.

"Wait for me upstairs?" I begged him. I needed him so much. He hugged me tightly for a moment and kissed my head and then he was gone when I looked back up.

I headed straight for the stairs, Charlie left a note.

_Belles-_

_Gone to Billy's to see if there's anything I can do. I told you those bikes are dangerous._

_Charlie._

I put my stuff down at the foot of the steps and immediately headed to my room. As soon as I put one toe through the threshold, I was suddenly on my bed. Edward embraced me and had on hand on my back and was stroking my hair and face with the other. I just buried my face in his chest. Knowing that it'd help clear my head, like it always does for nightmares, but this wasn't a nightmare. All of today, actually happened it was no figment of my imagination. Edward had really battled Victoria and destroyed her. Seth fought Riley and won and my family made it out safely through the newborns. I was thankful it was over. I cried myself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Somewhere only we know

Chapter 13: The Wedding Plans

**Alice POV:**

I saw that Bella was going to wake in twenty minutes and I wanted to talk to her, NOW! If I had to duck tape her to a chair and deprive her of Edward and torture her, she was going to let me plan her wedding. I stormed out of the house and made my way to Bella's, where Edward was. As soon as I was a couple miles away from the Swan's house I began to think my arrival.

_Hey, Edward. On my way. _

I saw no lights on in the house and I ran to the back and ran and sprang into her bedroom, landing quietly to not wake her up. She is kinda grouchy when you wake her up, unless your Edward that is. He was lying beside her. She was curled up in a ball beside him and had her head resting on her chest.

"Hey, Alice." He whispered so low, a human didn't have a hope of hearing.

_Hey, Edward! I came here to talk to her, if I have to starve her of you, I am going to plan this wedding, if it's the last thing I do! She is going to cave…put it this way, she'd better. _

He just looked up at me, his eyes holding all the argument.

"Alice." He complained in another whisper. "How can someone so small be such a menace."

_It's a talent! _I thought as he laughed silently as Bella stirred and hair fell over in her face and Edward stroked it back away from her face,

"Edward." She said as clearly as if she were awake, but she wouldn't be up for couple more minutes. "I love you." She said.

_She'll be up in a minute and a half. I told you it'd all be worth it in the end, you should have never gone to Alaska to avoid her when you first met. You mean everything to each other. I mean look, she sleep talks to you! I don't see how you even began to make it without her. _I thought, rolling into a rant as Bella was waking up. Edward just looked up at me. _On the dot! _I bragged.

Bella opened her eyes and I saw all the love and admiration in them, it was so sweet! _Awwwwwwww. Just look at that Edward, just look._

He laughed as he kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, love." He greeted her.

"Morning," she said while stretching, a few of her bones popping in the process.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her.

"Better than you guys," She joked.

"Funny!" I said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready, I know you want to talk to me, Alice."

_I might do more if she doesn't let me. But yes, I want to 'talk' about. _"Yes." I just replied.

Edward just shook his head at me. He hugged Bella before she went into the bathroom.

She came back into her room, I could smell the mint toothpaste and the cotton shirt and her denim jeans.

"Bella, may I speak to you…Alone." I asked swiftly.

"Alice, you are about to make life harder than it needs to be." Edward said, harshly.

_You said that we don't even live, Edward. _

"PLEASE!" I begged her, giving my best puppy dog face. "Don't ask Edward, this has nothing to do with him."

She sighed. "Let her talk to me." She said, as she looked at Edward and hugged him and he kissed her on the forehead.

I squealed in delight. I scooped Bella up in my arms and we started walking on the trail, and I stopped to face her.

"Bella?" I asked. "How much do you love me?" I asked her with the most guilt-tripping-iest face I could.

"Alice, I love you like my sister." Bella told me, she was a liar, if she loved me, she'd allow me to do this.

"Words!" I snapped at her.

"What-" She started to say.

"Bella, why do I see you and Edward sneaking off to Vegas? Why would you do that to me…To Esme, to Edward."

"I didn't even think about that." She tried to tell me.

"Just imagine how happy everyone would be if you agreed to let me do this…Edward would never tell you, but you know he'd be happy if you did this the traditional way. So Bella. Please, please, please, please, please. PLEASE let me do your wedding!" I was begging.

"You'll owe me for a century!" She said, turning back towards the house.

"Is that a yes?" I asked her, hopeful.

She just groaned as she just started walking quickly back to the house. I followed her as she immediately went up to her room and hugged Edward, she was crying because she was mad. Edward just wound his arms around her and was stroking her back with one of his hands and kissed her head a few times.

"Thanks, Alice." He said sourly.

_No reason to be bitter, you'll thank me for this! _I was beginning to get ideas in my head.

"See you guys later, I've got a wedding to plan."

"But Alice-" She started to say, but I laughed and cut her off.

"It will be!" I chimed as I jumped out of her window.

**Bella POV:**

So I was mad that Alice was planning the wedding, there's no telling who she would invite and I knew she'd plan a big, grand and costly wedding. And no telling what she'd make me wear. Burr. I shuddered at the thought. Edward just took me in his arms.

"We don't have to let Alice do this." Edward told me.

"I think that she already had the vision, so I don't think that we can change her mind." I said.

He just laughed. "I can tell her, so you don't have to worry about hurting her feelings." He told me.

"We might as well let her do this. Come on, let's go." I said as he pulled away from our embrace.

We got in the Volvo and he drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand in mine. He reached the house and as I figured, Alice was on the porch waiting for us, before I even took a step out the door, Alice came to my side and hugged me tightly and swung me around.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you, Bella!" She said as she swung me around, at vampire speed.

"Alice, can you put her down now?" Edward asked playfully.

"Sorry, I'm just happy!" She replied.

"Oh, really. I hadn't noticed." I replied sarcastically.

"Come on! Come on! I want you to see your dress." Alice said, pulling me forward and as she pulled me, I pulled Edward. She dragged us up to her room and before we went in, she turned to Edward.

"You. Out." Alice told him, glaring at him.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked her. "He's probably already seen it in your mind." I told her.

"No, I've been very extra careful not to think about it when he's around."

"When did you get a dress?" I asked her as we walked in and she shut the door on Edward.

"These things take time, Bella. I was ready for a number of futures and I'm glad that you picked this one, and so is the rest of the family, even thought I know that Edward would never admit it." She told me, avoiding the question, I just let it go.

She walked into her closet, dragging me with her and sitting me on the ottoman she had in there and pulled out the dress bag from the rack. She hung it one the hook while she pulled off the bag.

"Tah-Dah!" She said as she revealed the dress. She mind looking preoccupied, she was probably quoting something in another language that Edward didn't understand.

The dress was beautiful. It was a simple halter dress, made our of satin. It was beautiful and simple.

"Alice, it's perfect, not over done, but still beautiful." I said.

"I'm glad, I spent a lot of time on it." She replied, smiling at me.

"Alice, you made this?" I asked, shocked.

"I wanted it be one of a kind." She replied. I ran up and hugged her.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet." She told me.

"You'd better hurry up and decide, I don't want my maid of honor to be there naked." I said, she beamed and shrilled like a little girl and hugged me again.

"Some psychic you are." I joked.

"I didn't look for the wedding, I wanted it to take its course. I only saw that it was going to happen, not what did happen. Bella, Bella, Bella. Thank you so much! Now go play with Edward, I have more work to do." Alice said as she flew out of the door. "Esme!" I heard her cry.

I walked out of her room slowly. Edward was waiting, leaning against the paneled wall, smiling as I walked up to him.

"That was very generous of you," he said, stroking my face.

"It made her happy, I didn't want her to do this without something I could do to tell her thanks. That kinda just made no sense." I said, laughing.

"I get it." Edward told me. "Let's get out of here." He said, grabbing my hand and leading us to the garage and to Emmett's jeep.

The thought of going out sounded very appealing, with Victoria dead, I had nothing to worry about, nothing except being happy with Edward for the rest of my life, and the wedding.

"I guess I don't have to hide out anymore, do I?" I said as Edward helped me in the jeep and strapped me in and then suddenly appeared in the driver's seat beside me.

"No, the danger is behind us." He said, looking at me and smiling, he then leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips. I liked the fact that he said us.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as he got on the road.

He just turned and gave me 'like you don't already know looks.'

"Somewhere only we know." I replied. He just smiled.

As I said this, the song by Keane came on the radio.

Somewhere only we know, Keane

I walked across an empty land,

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,

I felt the earth beneath my feet,

Sat by the river and it made me complete.

Oh, Simple thing, Where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.

So tell me when you're going to let me in,

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

I came across a fallen tree,

I felt the branches all but looking at me.

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place I've been dreaming of?

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,

So tell me when you're going to let me in,

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

And if you have a minute, why don't we go,

Talk about it, somewhere only we know,

This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go,

Somewhere only we know.

Somewhere only we know.

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,

So tell me when you're going to let me in,

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

And if you have a minute, why don't we go,

Talk about it, somewhere only we know,

This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go,

Somewhere only we know.

Somewhere only we know.

He pulled into the clearing and I un-strapped my self and he just looked at me and smiled. I knew he was beaming from the inside out, this wedding meant everything to him and I'm glad that could make him happy.


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding Plans

Chapter 14: Wedding Plans..

the finish line.

**Edward POV: **

I was with Bella, she was sound asleep. She had been asleep for a few hours, and I knew that Alice wanted to speak to Bella about the wedding. Ah, the wedding, her saying yes made me the happiest, man on the planet although I am no human man.

_Edward, On my way. _I heard Alice think. I just groaned and then sighed. Planning this wedding would make Alice so happy and having it done traditionally- aside from the bride and groom- would also make the rest of the family happy, not to mention me. A couple of minutes later, Alice launched herself into Bella's room soundlessly.

"Hey, Alice." I said softly so that only Alice could hear.

_Hey, Edward! _She greeted me with her thoughts. _I came here to talk to her, if I have to starve her of you, I am going to plan this wedding, if it's the last thing I do! She is going to cave…put it this way, she'd better. _I just glared at her, she would not do anything to Bella in order to force her into letting Alice planning the wedding.

"Alice. How can someone so small be such a menace." He said.

_It's a talent. _She thought, happily, I just laughed at her and Bella stirred and her hair moved to cover up her face and I swept it back under her ear.

"Edward." Bella said, sleepwalking. I felt guilty for eavesdropping on her sleep talking, but it's the only way I can know what is going on in her head. "I love you."

_She'll be up in a minute and a half. I told you it'd all be worth it in the end, you should have never gone to Alaska to avoid her when you first met. You mean everything to each other. I mean look, she sleep talks to you! I don't see how you even began to make it without her. _She was ranting on and on about how she wouldn't have been able to stay away from Jasper and how Bella's made me happy and so on and so on. I just looked at Bella and ignored Alice. Bella stirred again and she was beginning to wake up, just as Alice said.

_On the dot! _She thought, bragging.

Bella opened her eyes and met mine, just that one look in her eyes said everything, every emotion showed through. Her eyes were the gate to her soul, her soul that I'd be taking from her in a few months time. I just pushed that thought aside and just look her in her loving, warm, chocolate eyes.

_Awwwwwwww. Just look at that Edward, just look. _Alice thought.

I just laughed as I kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, love."

"Morning." She said, stretching. I could hear the crack that her bones made while they popped.

"How'd you sleep." Alice asked her.

"Better than you guys." She replied.

"Funny." Alice said, kind of harshly, I just threw a quick glare at her.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready, I know you want to talk to me, Alice." Bella replied, sitting up on the bed.

_I might do more if she doesn't let me. But yes, I want to 'talk' about. _"Yes." She just replied.

I just shook my head at Alice and sighed. Bella came back in the room.

"Bella, may I speak to you…Alone." Alice said.

"Alice, you are about to make lie harder that it needs to be." I told her, almost in a growl.

_You said that we don't even live, Edward. _She countered. All right, I had to give her that one.

"PLEASE?" Alice begged her, knowing she was a sucker for guilt trips. "Don't ask Edward, this has nothing to do with him." She said, I glared at her.

Bella just took in a deep breath and sighed. "Let her talk to me." Bella said as she walked up to me and I hugged her and kissed her head, hearing her heart pick up in rhythm. I was happy to know that I still have this affect on her, even after I left. Those were times I refused to rethink, I had to leave it behind. Alice just squealed and scooped Bella in her arms and they went far enough up the trail that I couldn't hear them talk, or Alice's thoughts.

I then heard footsteps and the front door crash open and slam shut. Alice had definitely upset Bella. I heard her come up the steps and she ran to her room and ran straight to me, wrapping her arms around me. I just wound my arms back around her and I could feel the moisture on my shirt. Alice had upset her so much that she was crying. I kissed her head a few times.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, sourly.

_No reason to be bitter, you'll thank me for this! _

"See you guys later. I've got a wedding to plan." Alice said.

"But- Alice." Bella said.

"It will be!" Alice said as she jumped out of the window.

Bella was still angry but she let me go and she just sat on her bed. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"We don't have to let Alice do this." I told her.

"I think that she already had the vision, so I don't think that we can change her mind." She replied and sighed.

I just laughed. "I can tell her, so you don't have to worry about hurting her feelings." I told, her, rocking her back and forth on the bed.

We might as well let her do this. Come on, let's go." She said as he pulled away from my arms.

I picked her up and ran to the Volvo. I opened Bella's door for her and then quickly dashed to the driver's seat. She was already used to my sudden disappearances and suddenly showing up someplace else. I pulled out of the Swan's driveway and turned onto the road. I was driving one-handed and Bella had my hand between both of hers.

I pulled into our driveway and I heard Alice's screaming thoughts.

_Edward and Bella are coming…I'll wait for them on the steps. YAY! I can't believe Bella let me do this, I saw it but I still didn't think she would. She's officially going to be my sister! _She was truly excited, and when she's like this, there's no calming her down for a while. As soon as I put the Volvo in park, and before even Bella got out of the car, Alice had ran to her door, opened and threw Bella in her arms and swung her around.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you, Bella!" Alice said as she swung Bella around, at vampire speed.

I just laughed softly. "Alice, can you put her down now?" I said, playfully, with a big grin on my face.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm just so EXCITED! _"Sorry, I'm just really happy!" Alice replied, not bothering to hold back her enthusiasm.

"Oh, really. I hadn't noticed." Bella replied, sarcastically.

"Come on! Come on! I want you to see your dress." Alice said, pulling Bella forward and as she pulled Bella, she pulled me. She dragged us up to her room and before we went in, she turned to me.

"You. Out." Alice told me, giving me 'don't even think about it' look

"Wait, what? Why?" Bella asked her. "He's probably already seen it in your mind." I told her.

"No, I've been very extra careful not to think about it when he's around." Alice said. _HA! _She thought.

"When did you get a dress?" I asked her as we walked in and she shut the door on me.

I heard the conversation between the two of them and Alice's thoughts were no help, she was thinking of her last essay from school, in Korean.

Suddenly the door flew open and Alice rushed out, even more excited now that Bella had made Alice her maid of honor. Bella walked out of the room at her own pace and walked up to me.

"That was very generous of you." I replied, stroking her face with the back of my fingers.

"It made her happy, I didn't want her to do this without something I could do to tell her thanks. That kinda just made no sense." She said, laughing.

"I get it." I told her. "Let's get out of here." I said, grabbing her hand and leading us to the garage and to Emmett's jeep.

"I guess I don't have to hide out anymore, do I?" She said as I helped her in the jeep and strapped her in and then suddenly appeared in the driver's seat beside her.

"No, the danger is behind us." I said, looking at her and smiling, I then leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So where are we going?" She asked me as I got on the road.

I just turned and looked at her.

"Somewhere only we know." She replied. I just smiled.

**Bella POV:**

I got out of the car and Edward ran to get my door for me and he slung me over his back and took off towards our spot. He was quiet as he ran, thoughtful. The sky was overcast, as always and we were there. The meadow was peaceful, the tall grass and flowers swaying in the wind and I could hear birds chirping and I hopped down, off Edward's back and he took my hand and led us to the middle and we both laid down. I scooted over and rested my head on his chest and we lay there in a comfortable silence.

"August, thirteenth?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"It gives me a month until my birthday, I didn't want to cut it to close." I replied, sighing, looking up at the sky, not that there was much to look at.

He sighed. "Esme is technically three years older than Carlisle, did you know that?" He asked and I shook my head. "It hasn't made any difference to them."

"My age is not what this is about. It's the fact that I'm ready, I've chosen my life and I want to start living it. I've just always felt out of step, different. I've never been normal and I know now that I'm not. I've faced all kinds of things in your world, but I've never felt stronger, more myself and it's because It's my world too. It's where I belong, no matter what you said when you left." I told him.

"So, what you're saying is that it's not all about me?" Edward asked me.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Now, on to something very dangerous." I said as he looked at me, puzzled. "telling Charlie."

He just looked down, and I caught on. "Oh. That's what you were doing at the house! I shoulda known!" I said, nudging him.

"Sorry." He said, laughing as he kissed me.

That's all she wrote!


End file.
